Harry Potter and the Keeper of Light
by Valaira
Summary: The Keeper of Light was created to rid the world of the greatest evil. Harry would like some one else to be the one Voldemort was after, but what happens when half of a wish comes true? Can Harry and the Keeper defend the light? R/R Please!
1. 2Chapts: Questions Asked

Chapter One.  
  
It was around ten forty five that morning. The first day of school. Another year at Hogwarts. Harry's final year. He could remember it like yesterday, Hagrid telling him he was a wizard. It had all seemed like a dream come true. During his wizardry years, though, he had come to realize, it was'nt all that it was cut out to be. At least for Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
It seemed to Harry that trouble always followed him or him trouble. Either way he was always in danger and having to get out of impossible situations. Every year there was at least two things trying to kill him or get to him. It was either Draco Malfoy or some one else. Harry wished that one year, at least his last year, he would not be the one people were after. He wished he was not the one Lord Voldemort wanted for at least one year.  
  
Harry listened to the sounds of people on the train run ways. He heard the familiar voice of an old friend. He walked towards the red head. Ron turned and smiled at him. He strolled forward and held out his hand. "Hello Harry." Ron said in a cheerful voice. "Its been a long summer." They shook hands. Normally they spent the summer together. This year Harry spent it with his Godfather.  
  
"That it has." Harry said and pulled his hand away. He looked at his watch. It was nearly time for the train to leave. "We better get going. Where are Ginny and your parents?" Harry asked, looking around. Usually the Weasley's all waited while all their children went through. Now only two were going to Hogwarts, he suspected they must have thought Ron could handle getting through on his own. Of course he could, he had been going through it for seven years now.  
  
"They went on through with Ginny and Hermione. They're going to save us seats." Ron said and walked back to his cart. "Well, we better get going." He said and turned it around. "You can go first." Ron said and nodded towards the pillar that was the gate way to platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said and pushed his cart forward a little. He checked all around to make sure no one was watching and ran towards the pillar. He remembered the first time he had done this. He thought for sure he was going to run into the wall.  
  
Harry went straight through to the other side. He pushed his cart forward and to the side. He looked around and waited for Ron to come through. Ron came out of the wall and smiled. Smoke and steam was every where. "Don't you just love the smell of smoke in the morning."  
  
Harry smiled too. "Yes, it gets me every time." He said and they pushed their carts forward looking through the windows of the train searching for Ginny and Hermione. They soon found them waving quickly to get their attention.  
  
After getting their things loaded and tucked away safely they now sat in their cabin talking. Harry did'nt feel like talking, He was tired. Sirius and he had stayed up all night talking. Sirius finally had been cleared of all charges. To Harry's surprise he moved in with him towards the end of the summer. It seemed as if Sirius had been keeping something from him. He acted like he was bursting to tell him, but did'nt want to say yet.  
  
"Harry, did you like Fred's birthday gift?" Ron asked and smiled.   
  
How could Harry forget it. Harry had answered all there questions about Muggle things. They had given him a pair of fluffy dice and a card that said 'For your Firebolt'. "Yes I loved it." Harry said and smiled.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were having their own conversation. It seemed they were very interested about something. Ron looked at them for a moment before finally asking. "So what is it you two are so caught up in?"   
  
Harry looked at both of them, he was interested too. They turned away from each other and looked at the two of them in turn. "You have'nt heard?" Hermione asked and smiled as if she was pleased to know, what ever it was, before them.  
  
"No." Harry said and propped his arm up on the window seal. "Heard what?"  
  
Ginny took over. "Well, there is supposed to be a new girl. She is in your year I believe. I think she is an exchange student or something from America. I heard she was in the back of the train with the new DADA teacher."   
  
"Since when did you become so interested with gossip?" Ron asked and folded his arms. He clearly did'nt understand girls.  
  
"I have always been interested in gossip. I just do not tell it to you because your a boy and my brother." Ginny said and smiled. "Well, I think I'll go see if Mark is some where near." Ginny and Mark, another Gryffindor, had been dating since last year. "Maybe he would like to go meet the new girl." Ginny left the cabin.  
  
Hermione smiled and stood up. "Do you two want to go meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" She asked them.   
  
"Sure." Ron said and stood up. "Come on Harry lets go help Hermione get in good with the next teacher." He joked and Hermione hit his shoulder. Although they did'nt try to hide it any more, every one knew they were going out.  
  
"Ok." Harry said and stood up. He wanted to know who the new teacher was too. Every year they got a new one. The job was said to be cursed.  
  
The three of them walked to the back of the train. Ron knocked on the door and then walked in. Harry followed and stopped in his tracks at the man sitting on one side of the train. "Sirius!" He yelled and stepped forward. "You are the new teacher?"  
  
"Yep." Sirius said and stood up. He walked forward and gave Harry a short hug.  
  
Harry smiled and scanned the room. There was a girl sitting by the window. She wore black pants, a black jacket, and a white shirt. She had long smooth curly-wavy, yet tamed red hair. She sat with her legs crossed and her arm propped on the window. Her hand was on her head and she was starring out the window. She seemed either sad or thinking of something.   
  
Ron and Sirius were talking. They finished and Sirius stepped forward in front of the girl. "Every one I would like you to meet Cathren West." He said and she turned her head to look at them.  
  
Her eyes were the brightest green Harry had ever seen. The feeling you got when you looked at her was that she was strong and well brought up. Like she would never back down from a challenge or fight.  
  
"Cathren this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Sirius finished the introduction and sat down.  
  
Cathren stood up and walked forward. She held out her hand for them to shake. Harry was the first to shake her hand. "So your the famous Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you." She said in a happy tone and she took on a more cheerful look. "I believe I speak for most of America when I say, thank you for your work against Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry did'nt know what to say. He did'nt know people in America knew about him or Lord Voldemort. He wondered if they called Voldemort, He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who. He really did'nt consider it a job either, more like a curse.  
  
"You are welcome. But, you have to thank my friends here too. They helped quite allot." Harry said and smiled.   
  
"Thank you." Cathren said and nodded.  
  
"Are there many schools of witchcraft and wizardry in America?" Hermione asked her. That was Hermione for you.  
  
"Four all together." Cathren said and moved back to her seat. "The one I go to is in Tennessee. It is called Night Owl."  
  
"Well if it is not the Potter fans." A mocking voice from behind called. Every one not facing the door turned to see a tall blond boy leaning against the wall.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked in a tone of despise. It was common knowledge that the Malfoys and Weasleys did not get along.  
  
"I came to meet the new girl. Of course I already knew about the new teacher." Draco said and strolled forward. He reached down and took Cathren's hand. He raised it up to kiss it. Cathren pulled her hand away.   
  
Cathren smiled an amused smile. "I don't even know your name." Cathren said and Draco stood up straight.  
  
He took on a proud pose. Harry almost laughed out loud. He was trying to impress the girl. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He said and stuck out his hand. He expected her to put her's in his.  
  
"That is a nice name." She said and looked at his hand. "You must be the rich Malfoys?" Cathren asked and looked interested.  
  
"I see our reputation proceeds us." Draco said.  
  
"No not really, but now I know you are a proud person, there for you must be a Slytherin." Cathren said and looked at Harry. She smiled and looked back at Draco. "My name is Cathren West and I do not like Slytherins."  
  
Draco turned and stormed out of the cabin. Harry felt like asking if any one thought he was mad.  
  
All three friends sat down and began a conversation with Cathren. After a while Hermione decided it was time for them to change into their school robes. "Are you going to change?" Hermione asked when she realized Cathren was'nt standing up.  
  
"I don't know what house I am in yet." Cathren said and smiled. "See you all at school."  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends. The first years one by one were sorted. Professor McGonagall stood by the stool and closed the parchment. She then looked down at the last student standing. "Cathren West." She said and lifted the Sorting Hat.  
  
Cathren walked up the steps and sat on the stool, still in her pants and jacket. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It seemed like forever. Then the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"   
  
A loud cheer erupted from every table but Slytherin. Cathren stood up and pulled her wand out. She waved it over her head and her clothes changed into her school uniform. There was a cheer and she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Professor Dumbledore stood and looked around. He gave the order and food appeared on the table. The feast began.  
  
After the feast Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down the hall to the Common Room. Professor McGonagall turned the corner and stopped. Harry knew, it had begun, he was in trouble. McGonagall always made that face when he was in trouble.  
  
"Mr. Potter, follow me." She said and walked passed him. She stopped then waited.  
  
Harry looked at his friends and shrugged. He then turned and followed McGonagall. "What is it Professor?" Harry asked as they headed towards the statue that led to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to see you." She said and stood in front of the statue. "Pickled Peppermint." The statue began to move and she stepped a side.  
  
Harry knew this route all to well. He stepped on the moving stair case and road it up to the top. When it finally came to a stop he stepped off and walked to the door that led to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard some one say come in and the door opened by itself. Harry stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
  
Dumbledor smiled and put a book back on a shelf. "Hello Harry." He said in a cheerful voice. He walked down the steps to his desk.   
  
"Is something wrong Professor?" Harry asked and stepped forward towards the desk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some one coming down the steps. He looked over and saw Cathren.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry looked back at him. Dumbledore smiled an amused smile. He then motioned towards Cathren. "I would like you to meet my Grandniece."   
  
* * *  
  
Chapter two  
  
At first Harry did'nt know what to say. He did'nt know Dumbledore had a niece or what ever relation she was to him. With out thinking however a question flew out of his mouth. "A what?" Harry asked and looked back at Cathren. She was standing at the bottom of the steps with her hand on the railing.  
  
"I had a sister, who had a daughter, who had a son, who had Cathren." Dumbledore chuckled and sat down in his chair. "Hardly any one knows I had a sister. She moved to America when she was young and I lost contact with her over the years." He explained looking from Harry to Cathren. "Harry, I called you here to give you a job for the week. Will you be so kind as to show Cathren around the school? But, please do not tell any one, I would'nt want the students or some of the teachers, who do not know, to go easy on her or think I am going easy on her."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. He did'nt know why he was thinking about it. A chance to spend a week with a pretty girl was hard to pass up. But, why him? Of course, everything had to do with him. "Sure." Harry finally said and smiled. "Is that all Professor?"   
  
"That is all Harry." Dumbledore said and nodded. "Cathren go on to your Common Room and get settled in. Harry you know the way." Dumbledore went to work on something on his desk.   
  
Cathren walked over to him. She seemed happier than on the train. "Shall we go?" She asked in an amused manner.   
  
"Yeah," Harry said and they walked side by side to the door. Harry opened it and they stepped out. "So why have you come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked interested on why she would leave her family and her friends.  
  
Cathren's demeanor changed. She went from cheerful to relaxed then angry or sad. Either one it made her look like she could take you out with a single glance. "My parents were in an accident. I am here to live with the only living relative I have." She said and looked at him. "This is a lovely castle." Harry nodded. "Don't feel sorry for me. It happens."  
  
"I know." Harry said and nodded again. "Do you have a castle for a school?" Harry asked and looked forwards down the hall.  
  
"No not really. It is big enough to be a castle. Its more of an extremely huge prep school with a football field as a Quiditch field. Please tell me you have a team here." She said and seemed happy again.  
  
"As a matter of fact we do. I am the Capitan for Gryffindor, do you play?" Harry asked wondering if she did. She seemed muscled enough for it.  
  
"I play, some years I am beater and others I am chaser." Cathren said and smiled. "I hope there is an opening?" She asked intently.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "There is an opening as a beater." He said and smiled. "Ron is the other beater. He has come up with the strangest way to try out, though. It all started when Malfoy challenged him to a chicken run with a wall. He said that is how we can tell who will be a beater. You can't be afraid of being hit or hitting something so, play chicken with a wall. It also helps determine your reaction time and flight skill. We do it for fun sometimes, though."  
  
"I'll have to try it." Cathren admitted and looked at a picture on the wall. "I love how bright and cheerful this place is." She commented.  
  
At that moment they rounded the corner just as Professor Snape did. He came to a stop and sneered at Harry. Harry just stood calm. He had come to realize Snape would never take it easy on him. He had gotten used to him. Now what ever he said went in one ear and out the other, some times.  
  
"What are you out and about for Potter?" Snape asked and stared at him for a while. He then turned to Cathren. "If I were you Miss West I would not befriend this boy, he has a nack for getting in trouble."  
  
"I will see what I can do, Professor." Cathren said and looked up at Snape with a smirk.   
  
"Why are you two in the halls at this time any way?" Snape asked, his glare returning to Harry.  
  
"We were just coming back from Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry said and looked at Cathren. "He wanted me to show Cathren to the Common Room."   
  
Snape sneered a final time then looked at them in turn. "Be off with you then." He said and stormed away.  
  
"Grumpy man, that Professor Snape." She said and smiled.   
  
Harry smiled to. "Yep, worst in class." He said and they headed up the steps.  
  
"When will try outs be for Quiditch?" Cathren asked as they headed towards the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"In a week I think." Harry said and walked to the portrait. "Gob-stopper." The portrait opened and they stepped inside.  
  
*  
  
During the week Harry showed Cathren around the school and to all her classes. She and Hermione became very close. They became good study buddies. Harry and Ron though kept to themselves. It felt strange to let some one else into there circle that had held so strong for so many years. Hermione and Cathren were always running to the library when they were free. It was time for try outs. It seemed Slythren picked the same days to do try outs for their team. Harry was deciding weather to reschedule or not. He hovered in the air thinking about things.  
  
Harry looked around the Quiditch field. There were people flying around every where. Harry decided it was the day for try outs. He flew down to the waiting two people. They were trying out for beater. Cathren and a second year named Brandon were standing side by side.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked and propped up on his broom. "What are we going to do?" He looked at Harry then at the two try outs. They were talking about something.  
  
"We will have try outs today. Malfoy will just have to get over it." Harry said and looked at the two of them. "Follow us." They walked to the middle of the field and faced the wall. "Who ever is the last to turn away from the wall in the safest maneuver or best maneuver, plus beating away the Bludger, gets the position."  
  
"Why don't you give them a bigger challenge Potter?" Draco asked as he walked forward. "Why don't you race each of them against me?" He propped up on his broom and looked Harry in the eye. "Scared I'll hurt your new recruiters?"  
  
"This is none of your business, Malfoy?" Ron said and stepped forward. "Why don't you tend to your own team, there going to need it this year."   
  
"Was I talking to you Weasley?" Draco asked and turned back to Harry. "Well? Are you scared?" He asked and smiled his smile.  
  
"I'm not scared. It is up to them though." Harry said and looked at the two. "Do you want to?" He asked them.  
  
Brandon was the first to speak. "I'll do it." He said and stepped forward. "Let me go first."  
  
"There." Draco said and smiled. "Let the boy go first."  
  
Harry disregarded the word boy and nodded. It was by his own choice that he was doing this. Harry had to admit, though, Draco was a good flier.   
  
Brandon and Draco stood side by side and mounted their brooms. Ron gave the signal and they took off flying at the wall. Draco hit the Bludger first, aiming it at Brandon. Brandon hit it away, but when he turned he did'nt have time to turn his handle, he hit the wall. Draco, laughing, pulled away.   
  
Harry, Ron and Cathren ran forward and knelt by Brandon. "Are you ok?" They asked him. Brandon stood up and looked at them.   
  
"I am, I'll be going to the hospital now. My arm hurts." He said and walked forward.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked and walked with him.  
  
"No." He said shortly and angrily. "I'm fine." He then walked off with out looking back.  
  
Draco still hovering in the air on his broom flew forward. "Guess that leaves you." He said and looked at Cathren. "Scared?"  
  
Harry looked at Cathren. She was angry about Draco tricking that boy. She stormed to the starting point. "Not in the least." She said in a cool manner. She mounted her broom and flicked her braid to the back. "Are you?" She began to hover in the air.  
  
  
  
Ron gave the signal and they shot towards the wall. Draco got the Bludger first. He hit it towards Cathren, trying to pull the same trick. She hit it back at Draco, hitting him and knocking him off his broom. At the same time moving to stand on her handle, with one hand still clinging on. She forced her broom up and vertical on the wall. She flew up the wall and upside down. She spun in the air and flew back to the ground.   
  
Harry and Ron both ran forward. "Your in!" Ron said and smiled. "That was cool. Who taught you to fly like that?"   
  
"My father." Cathren said and smiled.   
  
"You fly good." Ron said and looked at Harry. "Oh great here we go." Ron muttered as Draco made it over towards them.  
  
Draco glared at Cathren. He dropped his broom and lunged forward. A big arm stuck out in front of him and shoved him back. "What were you about to do?" Sirius asked and looked at Draco. "Not about to attack a girl were you?"  
  
"No sir." Draco said and stepped back. Crabbe and Goyle were coming along about that time. "I was going to shake her hand." He lied and smiled.  
  
"Thats not what it looked like from up there." Sirius said and looked at him closely. He had been on his broom watching and supervising the whole time. "Run along." He said and Draco turned.  
  
Harry, before they walked off, could have sworn Draco said. "I'll get her back."  
  
"Well, how are you today Harry?" Sirius asked and smiled.   
  
"Good." Harry said and smiled back.   
  
"Is this your new beater?" Sirius asked them and looked at Cathren.   
  
"You bet." Ron said and nudged Harry.   
  
"I am? You mean it?" She asked and smiled. It looked like she was going to lung forward and hug them both.  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course we mean it." He said and looked at his watch. "Its about time we get to the hall. Lunch, I'm starving."   
  
"Bye, Sirius." Ron and Harry said at the same time and walked out of the Quiditch stadium.  
  
During lunch Cathren sat by Hermione. They were discussing books. They both stood up and grabbed there things. "Where are you two going?" Ron asked and smiled.  
  
  
  
"To the library to look things up." Hermione said and she and Cathren walked away.   
  
"Oh great, Hermione found her twin." Ron said and turned to Harry. "So what do you think of the new girl?"  
  
Harry smiled and sat his spoon down. "She is a good flier and pretty smart. I think she is friendly." Harry said and leaned on the table. "I thought I heard Malfoy say he was going to get her back when he was walking off. I wounder what he is going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but she strikes me as the type that can handle herself." Ron said and took a sip of his drink. "There is something funny about her though. Do you notice how she seems so... I don't know... different from every one?"   
  
"No not really. After all she is an American and we live here. She is different in a way." Harry said and shoved his plate forward. Ron did the same and they stood up. They walked out of the Great Hall and into the hall way. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. Just something... different." He said and they stepped out side.   
  
*  
  
Harry sat in potions class taking notes. Snape was being his usual bring hell to all Gryffindors self. Snape finally sat in his chair and looked at them. "Potter, help Miss West gather the ingredients out of the closet." Harry stood up and walked with Cathren to the closet. As they passed Draco, Harry noticed he had a devious grin on his face. He wondered why.  
  
Cathren reached up and pulled the closet open. There was a loud gasp and a couple of screams as a hooded figure stepped out of the closet and rose its head. Even Snape backed off a little at seeing Voldemort come out of a closet. He looked around then focused on Cathren. He made his way towards her. Harry saw her face light with fear. Voldemort stopped and reached out a hand.  
  
Why would Lord Voldemort hide in a closet? It was'nt Voldemort. But, what? Then it hit him. A boggart. Harry reached for his wand and stepped forward. Then Voldemort turned to him. It did'nt change because they were both scared of the same thing. "Riddikulus" Harry yelled and the boggart popped away. Cathren looked at him for a moment. She still had the look of terror on her face.   
  
Cathren turned and walked quickly out of the room. Harry turned to Professor Snape. He was standing up looking as if wondering what to do. Harry then looked at Malfoy. He was smiling and talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He had put a boggart in the closet to scare her. It had worked. But, why would she be that afraid of Voldemort?  
  
Snape looked at them all and in a heavy voice said. "Class dismissed." Every one walked out of the class room quietly.  
  
Harry met Ron and Hermione out side. They were waiting on him. "What was that all about?" Ron asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I think Malfoy put a boggart in the closet." Harry said and ran his fingers through his hair. He could'nt get the look of fear on her face out of his head. "He was smiling before she opened the door."  
  
"How did he get a boggart?" Hermione asked and looked at them. "I mean they are pretty hard to get."  
  
"Maybe he stunned one or something." Ron said and looked at her. "Can you do that?"  
  
"I think so." Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry stopped and looked at them. "What I want to know is... why is she afraid of Voldemort?" Harry asked and looked out the window. Then he looked back at them.   
  
"Harry, there are plenty of people afraid of him. Especially now that he is back. Maybe she is not afraid of anything else." Hermione said and looked at him closely. "Come on we will be late for class."   
  
Harry and his friends walked to there next class talking together. They entered the class room for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry saw Cathren talking about something with Sirius he was nodding. He wrote something down on a peace of paper and she took it. Then she headed for the door. She walked passed him and looked in his eyes for a moment, the fear was gone replaced by anger.  
  
Every one was seated and Sirius stood in the front of the room. "I am going to read you something from a book. It is a sort of poem. It is a prophecy of sorts. Your job, to figure out the meaning." He opened the book and looked at all of them. "Her holy light will engulf them whole, setting free there wicked souls. Showing them there long lost past, all the evil that has passed, all the wrong that they have done, until all is finally done, leaving only light, moon and sun. Of course that is only a passage from a very long poem."  
  
The room was quite. Hermione was righting it down and then she looked up. "What is it called, Professor?" She asked and he smiled.  
  
"The Keeper of Light." Sirius said and shut the book. He looked at Harry for a long moment.  
  
* * * 


	2. CH3: Questions Answered

Chapter three  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down to Hagrid's that morning. They had'nt seen him in a while so decided to visit. As they approached his house they saw him outside with Sirius. They were talking about something. As they approached Hagrid turned and smiled. "Ello Harry, Ron, Hermione. What are you three doin ter day?" He asked and sat down on the steps.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said and looked at Sirius. "What are you two doing?" He looked at Sirius for a moment.  
  
"Sirius here was askin questions about some o' the creatures I take care of. You need a Care for Magical Creatures teacher. I am takin my game keeper job back. Professor Lupin is comin ter take his old job and Sirius decided to take over mine." Hagrid explained.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, you still have to turn in your report." Sirius said and smiled. "I did'nt to much care for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I like animals better." He looked around and then at Harry. For some reason Harry thought there was another reason. Sirius would love that job. "Where is your new friend?"  
  
"She has kept to herself since the thing in Potions." Harry said and looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What thing in Potions?" Hagrid asked and folded his arms. "If ya callin Professor Snape a thing ya need ter take it back."  
  
Ron smiled. "Us call Professor Snape a thing?" He looked at Harry and Hermione. "Never."   
  
"Are ya goin ter tell me?" Hagrid asked and looked at the three of them.  
  
"Malfoy decided to get back at Cathren and put a boggart in the closet. When she opened the door it turned into Voldemort." Harry said and looked at them. Sirius and Hagrid looked at each other but, did'nt seemed surprised.  
  
"That Malfoy is goin ter get it one day." Hagrid said and nodded. "Well you three best get goin. Don't want ter be outside now days."  
  
The three of them turned and began to walk back up to the castle. Hermione looked at them. "Do you find it odd that they were not concerned about the Voldemort thing. It was as if they expected it." She said and shook her head. "I think before this year is over were going to be up to our detective work again."  
  
"Figures, just one year I wish we were'nt having to do it." Harry said and looked a head.   
  
"Has any one heard anything about Voldemort at all." Hermione asked and looked at Harry.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Do either of you know how to say the words You Know Who?" He asked and looked at Hermione.   
  
"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." Hermione said and smiled. "You should know that dear."   
  
Harry looked around. He saw Cathren sitting under a tree. She had her eyes closed, he thought she was a sleep. She then opened up her book and began to read. She seemed bored. "Hey, you two go on in I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ron asked and folded his arms.   
  
"I'm going to see if I can cheer Cathren up a bit." Harry said and walked passed them to the tree.  
  
As he made it to the tree Cathren looked up. She smiled a slight smile and then looked at her watch. "Oh, I did'nt realize it was this late. I should'nt be out here." She stood up quickly.   
  
"Want to walk with me into the Great Hall?" Harry asked and held out his hand.   
  
Cathren looked at his hand then looked around. As if she was expecting some one to pop out any moment. "Thanks." She said and he helped her up. She grabbed her books and pulled them together. "So I have'nt talked to you in a while. I mean having a conversation."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said and nodded. He did'nt really know what to say. He wondered if he should ask her about Voldemort. "Are you ok, I mean you seemed pretty scared about the boggart thing." He said and looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said and smiled a weak smile. "Thank you for asking and thank you for killing the darned thing."   
  
Harry nodded. He was bursting to ask her. "Cathren?" He asked and she looked at him. "Have you ever met... Voldemort?"  
  
Cathren's expression changed. She seemed uneasy. Clearly she had either met him or seen him. "Never." She said dryly. "I have heard of him." She was hiding something. What would she be hiding? She stopped and turned to him. "Harry, I forgot I have something I need to do."  
  
"Cathren you can tell me what ever it is that is bothering you. I of all people would understand when it comes to Voldemort. You can tell me." Harry said and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes went empty, her expression, blank. In a hollow tone she said, "No I can't." She then turned and walked off quickly. As she did a paper fell out of her book. She never stopped. Harry lifted it up. It was a news paper clipping. He read it to himself.  
  
Aurors are still silent even after recent events. They have not commented on the mysterious death of four professors at Night Owl School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Later the bodies of Calvin and Evaly West were found in there home. Three students are still missing after something, that has not yet been determined, happened at the school. Ministry officials are not commenting on the events. But, we believe it is connected with the kidnapping and attempted murder of Cathren West. She was taken after her parents were killed and found near by in a shack badly hurt. It appears that two wizards were searching for the girl and ran two men off from the sight. Ministry officials still will not confirm if this is the work of the newly restored Lord Voldemort or not.  
  
By: Oliver Green  
  
Harry looked up and at Cathren as she entered the castle. What was she hiding? What happened to her? He contemplated the idea weather to run and tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Whats wrong Harry?" Sirius asked. He came up beside him. He looked down and saw the paper. "Don't dig any further, Harry. You'll only hurt her more."  
  
"Whats going on Sirius?" Harry asked and looked at him.  
  
"That I can not tell you. I ask you, though, to wait until something actually happens before you dig in. I know you will eventually. You have your father in you." Sirius said and smiled.  
  
Harry did'nt know what he meant, but had a feeling he would find out soon. "I'm starving." Harry said and smiled at his Godfather. "Lets go eat."  
  
"Ok." Sirius said and nodded. He looked at Harry closely. "What is it? You seem worried."  
  
"Its just its so quite. I mean, Voldemort is at full power and has'nt tried to kill me this summer or at school, yet." Harry said and shook his head. Its almost like his wish had come true.  
  
"Well one reason he probably did'nt try and 'get' you this summer is because Professor Dumbledore put trusted people to watch over you. As for the school part. You've only been here for two months." Sirius said and smiled. "Harry in the next few weeks, I have a feeling your going to be hearing allot about Voldemort. Remus is teaching you about everything evil. Enjoy the peace. Now... lets eat."  
  
Harry and his Godfather walked up the steps and into his home. Harry folded the peace of paper and put it in his pocket. He and Sirius separated. He took his seat at the teachers table and Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
*  
  
The days flew by and the first day of Quiditch came. Cathren had'nt spoken to him in a long time as a friend. The only time she ever spoke to him was during practice. He did'nt know what to say to her. Should I apoligies? He did'nt know really what to do.  
  
Harry looked around for the snitch then focused his eyes on the team. They were doing great. They lead Slytherin by twenty points. Ron and Cathren were working hard to keep the Bludgers away. He looked in the stands. Hagrid, Sirius and Lupin were standing together watching. Hermione was with them. Harry looked around for the snitch. Then a sharp pain seared through his head. He let go of his broom with one hand and put it to his for head. He winced with pain.  
  
"Something wrong scar head?" Malfoy asked as he pulled up beside him. He smiled as he glared at Harry.  
  
Harry looked around for the snitch, paying no mind to Draco. He wanted to win this game. But, the burning in his scar never went away. He did'nt know what to do about it. He found now days he did not know what to do allot. Everything seemed to be flying past him at incredible speed and he could do nothing to stop it. He wished he could press pause and get one person to explain what was going on.  
  
As he thought Harry saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. Harry turned his Firebolt to look at where he had seen it. He saw the snitch and took off at full speed. Malfoy must have seen his movement and followed close behind. Harry flew up and followed the snitch then he went side ways. Malfoy on his tale, but not for long. Ron was a head of them and knocked a Bludger right at Harry. Harry flew down and the Bludger went passed him and soared right for Draco. Draco flew side ways and missed the Bludger barely, it hit his foot as he turned.  
  
As Draco went the other way Harry reached his hand out for the snitch. As he did something streaked passed him. It was a green flash of light. Harry rushed forward and grabbed the snitch. There was another flash of green light near him. There were a couple of people yelling. He looked around. What was happening? Harry heard some one call his name. He looked for the source. Cathren was rushing towards him as fast as she could fly.  
  
"Get out of the air!" She yelled and spun to miss a green flash. "Harry, now!" She was almost pleading with him. Then a green light hit the back of her broom. At the same time she jumped forward. Harry flew by with his hand out as she fell. She grabbed it and swung herself up and onto his broom. Three teachers were already on the ground waiting for them.   
  
Harry looked around as they touched down. "What the hell is going on?" He asked and looked at her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, nothing like the killing curse directed at you to wake you up good in the afternoon." She said and looked at him closely. She seemed half amused about something. "Are you?" She asked him softly.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said and shook his head. "The killing curse?" He asked now aware of the situation. He looked up to the Gryffindor section to find that Lupin and Sirius were gone. McGonagall ran up to him.   
  
"Potter are you ok?" She asked and looked him up and down to make sure he was. "Miss West, Mr. Potter I insist you come with me."  
  
"Why?" Harry found himself asking. He looked at Cathren. She seemed to understand. The only time they ever asked him to go some where, he was either in trouble or some thing had happened. The first thought that ran through his mind was something had happened to Sirius. But, why then would they want Cathren to come along to?  
  
"We need to put you two some where safe and now. Come along or I'll make a stretcher to carry you." She said and turned quickly. Harry and Cathren followed her quietly. She led them to a room under the Quiditch field. He had never been here. McGonagall opened up the door and stepped to the side. "Go in." She said and looked at them.  
  
"Where is my uncle?" Cathren asked before she walked into the room.   
  
"He is dealing with your attackers." McGonagall said and looked at Harry. "Go in, you will be safe here." She said and Harry stepped in. McGonagall shut the door and magically sealed it.  
  
Harry turned to Cathren. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She looked up at him. "Thank you." She said and looked back at the floor. "I'm not used to all this damsel in distress thing. Its seems to come more and more now days. Thank you any way."  
  
"It was nothing." Harry said and stepped forward. "What happened out there? I was'nt paying attention." He admitted.   
  
"Two Death Eaters were standing out side the Quiditch feild. You were high enough for a target. I saw the green light and flew up to distract them, so you could get away. It seems they recidnised me and bam, I'm trying out free falling... again." She said and pulled off her gloves. "Although I've done that before and would very much like to spare myself the fun again."  
  
"Why would they be after you, why would they recidnise you? Cathren, you can tell me." Harry said and sat on the floor in front of her. She shook her head half smiling half scowling.  
  
"Thats just it, I can't yet. I don't know if they reminisced me at all, I might have been in the way." She said and looked at him. "Harry, trust me when I say I will tell you when the time is right. Now is not the time. It is to early."  
  
"Why, what is so important? What are you hiding? Why would Voldemort want you dead?" Harry said and found he was losing his temper. "Why would he kill your parents and the teachers at your school?"  
  
At the mention of her parents he saw that same blank expression. "I should have known the famous Harry Potter and his detective friends would find out sooner or later. I wondered where that clipping had went." She said and folded her arms.   
  
"You dropped it when you hurried away the last day you spoke to me as a friend." Harry said and looked at her. She was starring at the floor.  
  
"Its not that I did'nt want to be friends with you, its just I don't like talking about it. It brings up bad memories." She said and let out a sigh. "But, I guess there is no getting around it. It is amazing the things you stumble up on when you ease drop. Me and three of my friends heard of you when we were little. We heard one of our teachers speaking with a man, we could'nt see his face, he was planing your death with our teacher. We were caught. My three friends died and four teachers died trying to help me escape. I went home to find my house recked and my parents dead. Voldemort's smiling face was standing in my living room with my teacher. If you read the article you know what happened next." She said and stood up.  
  
"All that over you over hearing them?" Harry asked amazed Voldemort would go through the trouble just for one girl.   
  
"I'm sure there was more to it. Maybe he was bored or something." She said and shook her head. "You would have thought I would keep my sarcastic remarks to myself when standing before him. But, no I had to open my mouth." She said and turned away. "Well, there you go Harry." She said in a soft voice. "Dumbledore is the only family I have left. Now he is outside fighting, probably, because of me. I don't want to lose another family member or friend because of me."  
  
"I think we have something in common." Harry said gravely. But, the story to him did not fit. Why go to the trouble to kill her or torture her? Did Voldemort really just do it when he was bored?  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore, followed by Sirius strolled in. Ron and Hermione came in after them. Cathren turned around. "Are they gone?" She asked and looked at her great great Granduncle.  
  
"They left as soon as Sirius and I headed out of the Quiditch arena." Albus said and stepped forward. "Are you two ok?" He asked and looked at the two of them. They both nodded. "Well, lets get back to the castle."  
  
"Sorry to worry the two of you." Sirius said and smiled.  
  
"That was amazing, Harry!" Ron said and smiled. "Swoop and you got her."  
  
"If you were'nt the excellent flier you were she would be dead. You both were pretty high up." Hermione said. She was as enthusiastic as Ron.  
  
Dumbledore was talking to Cathren about something. She was nodding and putting her hand on her head and pulling it down to her mouth as if she was frustrated.   
  
"Harry, the good news is you won the Quiditch game. I'm glad to see you fly like your dad." Sirius said, smiling in a proud way. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"Thanks Sirius." Harry said beaming. He was glad Sirius was proud of him. But, that did'nt damper the thought on his mind. He now had some one in his life Voldemort had hurt worse than him. He did'nt know why. But, he knew he would soon.  
  
Three days later every one had forgotten about the incident. Cathren had turned friendly again. She and Hermione were heading to the library together it seemed every day. Although that was'nt unusual for Hermione. But, all four began to notice things. The paper had stopped coming. Hogsmead trips were going every other weekend and rotated every now and then.   
  
Something did'nt seem quite right. At least to Harry. But, he began to enjoy Care of Magical Creatures class. Not that Hagrid was'nt a good teacher. It was just they had less bitings with Sirius.   
  
Professor Lupin stood in the front of the class. In the days that passed they had learned counter curses for most curses. He had some of the names wrote on the board. All except the killing curse because there was no counter for that. Professor Lupin sat on the edge of his desk and looked at the class of Gryffindors. "I have a question for you. Out of the list, tell me which curse would you, if you had the choice, not get hit by? Which is worst?"  
  
Ron raised his hand. "The Imperious curse. They could control you, make you do things." He said and looked at Hermione as if wondering if he was right.  
  
"That is right." Lupin said and nodded. "Yes Mr. Potter?" He said noticing Harry's hand up.  
  
"The Curcaites." Harry said and glanced at Cathren. Her hand went down.  
  
"Ah, yes." Lupin said and nodded. "Was that the one you had picked Miss West?"   
  
"Yes sir." She said calmly.   
  
"Why would you pick that one, explain your reasons." Professor Lupin said and looked at them in turn. "Mr. Potter you first."  
  
"Because of the pain." Harry said and noticed his three friends looked at him. "It spreads through every part of your body and does'nt stop until the person with the wand decides." As he told this Lupin nodded.  
  
"Cathren do you have anything to add?" Lupin asked and looked at her.  
  
"It has also been known to create insanity and kill a person. But also people who have been hit with the curse to many times can go into a state of disorient. Also even if the curse is held on you for a second the feeling would last quite a while after." She said and Hemione nodded with Professor Lupin.  
  
"Excellent. Fifty for Gryffindor." Professor Lupin said and stood up. "Now I would like the papers Professor Black assigned turned into me in another month. Hermione you may be through but I will take them up in a month." He said and smiled. "Class dismissed."   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cathren stood up and walked towards Lupin. He waved his wand and the chalkboard erased. He put his wand away in his cloak and turned to them. "Yes?" He asked and smiled at the four of them.   
  
"Oh, professor I was wondering if I could borrow the book that Professor Black read out of?" Hermione asked and jumped at the startling response from Cathren.  
  
"No!" She said and then eased back a little. "I mean, there is another one in the library I'm sure. We have to be heading that way any way." All three friends were looking at her including the shocked professor. "Its just, its so much fun when your looking for a book. Come on Hermione will you come help me look... for... a book?" She was almost insisting.  
  
Hermione shook the shocked impression off her face and her eyes narrowed then returned to normal. "Sure." She said and looked back at Professor Lupin. "Hold the book for me Professor Lupin."  
  
"Will do Hermione." Lupin said and shook his head.  
  
"Thank you Professor. Come on Cathren lets go see if the book is in the library." Hermione and Cathren walked side by side out of the class room.  
  
"Wounder what bug crawled up her skirt." Ron said shaking his head.   
  
"I do hope you meant that to lighten the mood, because honestly I've never heard that term before." Lupin said smiling a broud smile. "Well boys what can I do for you. I am your last class so you have all the time in the world. Until dinner of course."   
  
"Well, we really just decided to say hey. I mean we hardly talked." Harry said and sat on the top of a table. "We really needed you here the past two years." He turned and sat on the top of the table. "Especially during my fourth year."  
  
"I heard about that." Lupin said and nodded. "I believe if I was here that would have been different. But Voldemort must be buying his time. I have'nt heard anything at all about 'accidents.'" Accidents were the ministry words to explain Voldemort's games. "You know come to think of it I have'nt heard much of anything at all. Have any of you received a news paper lately?"  
  
"No." Ron said and looked at him. "I thought it was just my owl. Bloody bird really is whacked up. Takes detours I think."   
  
"No its not your bird Ron. I really don't think any one has gotten any papers lately." Lupin said and ran his fingers through his hair. "So how do you like the new girl. Is she friendly?"  
  
"Ya, at least when you don't as questions about her parents." Ron muttered and sat down beside Harry. "She is fun to hang around. She told us stories about her janitor. They are hilarious. The poor man was in a war and now thinks monkeys are out to get him. Something that had to do with the war being in the jungle and the enemy was called monkeys. I don't know, but they are so funny."  
  
"I can understand why she would get a little disturbed by you asking questions about her parents. They after all recently died in an accident." Lupin said and looked at him.   
  
Ya right an accident. Anything that has the name Voldemort in it is not an accident. Harry just wished he new more. It seemed something was'nt right with the whole situation.   
  
"Ya, I know." Ron said and rubbed his shoulder. "Are you coming to the Quiditch game tomorrow?"  
  
"I am, I'll be the one watching the gates. Can't be to careful after last time remember?" Lupin said with half amusement in his tone. "What are you going to do about Cathren and a broom?"  
  
"She said she would take care of that." Harry said with a sigh. "I hope it is here by tomorrow."   
  
"Me to, but at least we know if she falls off her broom her hero will be there to save her." Ron said and smiled. He had picked with Harry so far about him liking Cathren. The truth was he did'nt have feelings for her in that way. He did'nt really no if he thought of her as a friend. He did'nt know how he thought of her.  
  
"Don't get me started on you and Hermione." Harry said and smiled a sly smile. "Well lets get to dinner."  
  
* * * 


	3. CH4: Temple of Light

Chapter four  
  
Hermione and Cathren rounded a corner to the quite spot in the library that no one visited. Although it was'nt like any one would pay attention to them. They hoped.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked and turned to her quickly. "It is only a book Cathren."  
  
"Only a book?" Cathren asked and walked to the book shelf. She then looked at Hermione. "Hermione, you are my friend, your also the smartest person I know and I thank you for keeping my secret when you figured it out. But, what would happen if the book got lost or fell into some ones hands. Some one like Malfoy. I know we all think him arrogant and stupid but he is top in the Slytherin class."  
  
"Cathren the book is not even safe with Lupin. If some one was working for Voldemort they would already have it by now." Hermione said and drug her hand across the books, then pulled one out.  
  
"He already has a copy of it, why risk some one and get the original?" Cathren said and walked to the window. She looked out at the still lake. The sun reflected off it as it set.  
  
"I still do not see why we do not tell Harry. I mean, its Harry. He's dealt with Voldemort and things like this before." Hermione said skimming through the pages of the book.  
  
"Harry will end up being brought into this no matter how much I would like to spare him this adventure. He has been through to much at the hands of Voldemort already." Cathren said and put a hand on the window seal.  
  
"And you have'nt?" Hermione asked and put the book down.  
  
"I have spent the past two years protecting Harry and people like you, trying to keep Muggles alive was a bonus. That is what has kept me from telling him. It is also what got me caught and how Voldemort found out about the book. I did'nt want you or Ron or Harry to find out about this. Uncle Albus had already told me about your adventures. I wanted to try and keep the three of you safe from this one. Harry has to go on, Hermione, he is the one who has the power to kill Voldemort. Dumbledore does have the power, but he does'nt have the heart. He does'nt use the vengeance, Harry has and will use it. Only I can help him on that day, because I know the book. Because I am the Keeper. You will help him before that, but that day I will be needed. My uncle knows what I am, what burden I carry. For my protection he is trying to keep it a secret."  
  
"Then why did Sirius a sign that report?." Hermione asked.  
  
"Because he does not know about the meaning , he does not know about me. He only helped my uncle. He does not know. Uncle Albus gave him the book to use for school. He knew it would be safe with Sirius or Lupin. He had no idea he would a sign a report." Cathren said in a controlled manner.  
  
"We better get to the hall. Harry and Ron will get to wondering." Hermione said putting the book back on the shelf. "Should we get the book any way and put in some where safe?"  
  
"Its safe for now." Cathren said as they walked out of the cubical at the end of the library. "If any thing should happen and I am in the hospital, if anything having the indication of You Know Who." She did'nt want to say his name as she passed the first years. They knew about Voldemort, knew he was alive and well. She did'nt want to worry them. "You, Ron and Harry bring the book. If something happens I must explain to you, Ron and Harry everything, even what I have not told you. For if something were to happen to me, you or Ron would be the one to help Harry rid the world of Vol-- of You Know Who."  
  
Shocked by what she said, Hermione only nodded. How could she help take down the most powerful dark wizard ever?  
  
"But, that does not mean we should'nt have fun." Cathren said feeling the need to lighten up the mood. "I heard there was this really cool new tavern in Hogsmead we could go and check it out. If you three wanted to."  
  
"That would be fun." Hermione said and smiled in spite of the mood she was in. "Is that why you and Sirius get along so well, because he is an Auror and your half, in training?"  
  
"Possibly or because we both have the same hatred for my teacher." Cathren said and smiled a sly smile.  
  
Cathren's Firebolt came the next morning at breakfast. Harry was glad because the Quiditch match was after lunch. She had been practicing with one of the schools old brooms. He was sure though she had'nt lost her touch.  
  
*   
  
After winning the Quiditch match Gryffindor and Hufflepuff shook hands and headed out of the stadium. The Slytherin team looked at them with dark glares and began to walk towards them. Harry looked up and shook his head. Malfoy come to pick fights again. "We got company." He said and all seven members of his team and Hermione stopped and looked up at the glaring Slytherins.  
  
Malfoy stopped and sneered. He looked from Harry to Ron, then Cathren and Hermione. Those were the only people he generally messed with after Quiditch practice or games or during potions. Last time his approach had been directed at Ron and Hermione. "Hello four eyes." Draco said and smiled. Harry did'nt know why he still called him that, he had contacts. He then looked at Cathren. "New broom, you were'nt scared that some one had messed with it? Some one in your position should be scared."  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Hermione asked and folded her arms. She did'nt know where he was going with this.  
  
"Was I even talking to you mudblood? Geese you people take up for one another to much." He said and glanced back at Harry. "I only meant since she is kin to that oft Dumbledore. You better watch your girl friend Potter. Voldemort has it in for you and Dumbledore. But, if he can't get him, he'll probably go for the next best thing."  
  
"Was that another scare tactic?" Cathren asked and smiled. "Next time you want to pick a topic to start a fight, pick something they don't already know. Oh, by the way, Dumbledore is not an oft, but I don't know if I can say the same about your father."  
  
Harry, barely was able to hold it in. Pure genius. She was brilliant. He looked to his right and saw that Ron and Hermione were having trouble holding it in themselves.  
  
"How dare you!" Malfoy exploded and watched as she and the seven other people walked passed him. "You'll get it, you know. Your going to die screaming just like your halfblood mother."  
  
Cathren stopped in her tracks. Ron and Harry and stepped forward. Malfoy was'nt going to get away with that remark. Cathren felt her temperature rise and her anger build. She turned and decked him. About that time Sirius and Lupin had heared the conversation and were walking over. They started to jog when Malfoy hit the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood beside Cathren as he began to get up. People began to gather around watching. Malfoy stood up and gritted his teeth. "Say one more thing, one more damn thing about my parents and you want live to see tomorrow. That is not a threat that is a promise Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco was'nt in the mood to talk, he reached for his wand and aimed it at her her. Harry saw this and pulled her to the side to miss the curse. He then stepped in front of her when he re-aimed. Draco went to curse Harry. Sirius and Lupin stepped in. Lupin grabbed Draco and Sirius took Harry. Just their luck Professor Snape happened by.  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape asked and looked at them. "Detention for all five of you." He said and glared at them.  
  
"Severus, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger did'nt do anything. They should'nt get detention for nothing." Lupin said and let go of Draco.  
  
"Fine the three of you have detention. I'll see to it that Professor Dumbledore hears of this and Professor McGonagall will give the punishment." He then turned, holding his arm and walked away.  
  
Lupin turned to Draco. "You and your friends go on back to the Common Room." He said and watched as they were half way there before turning back.  
  
"I can't believe you hit him. Hermione's slapped him, but even she knew better to hit him. He would have killed you." Ron said and shook his head. "Although I loved it, brilliant!" He smiled and patted her back.  
  
"Thanks Ron, but I was'nt going for that. I just lost control of my temper." She said and shrugged. They were all gathered in a circle now. "Thanks Harry." She said and smiled.   
  
"Think nothing of it." Harry said and smiled back.  
  
"Well, we have detention. Great. Next time I let my temper take over, one of you hit me instead." She said and shook her head.  
  
"You had every right to hit Malfoy. I've been wanting to do it all year." Professor Lupin said and smiled. "Although I hate to admit it there was some truth to what he said, the broom could have been tampered with."  
  
"I have a feeling that if Voldemort wanted to kill me he would send some one or do it himself. Falling off the broom would be to easy." She said and looked at Harry for a moment then back at Lupin.   
  
"Your telling me Voldemort wants to kill you to get to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said and shook his head. He could believe it though, Voldemort would try that. Anything to bring some one pain.   
  
"Not a matter of wants, Harry, a matter of when." She said and looked at the lake. Inside she knew he would.  
  
"Now, see here, your under watchful eyes here. Besides I think you can take care of yourself." Sirius said and smiled. "Even if you are half Auror."  
  
"Half Auror!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. They looked at her stunned.  
  
"Oh, now you did it." Cathren said and looked at the two excited friends. "Thank you Sirius Slip Allot."  
  
"I'm sorry I thought they already knew. I mean it should'nt be that hard to figure out. You have the look of an Auror." Sirius said and smiled. She did after all. The way she held herself.   
  
"Maybe it was the innocent American girl that was holding those thoughts in check." Lupin said and smiled a sly smile.  
  
"We better go see what our punishment is." Harry said and looked at Cathren. She nodded and sighed.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh, it was bound to happen some time this year." He said and smiled. "Lets go." They left the group and headed for the castle. "See you at dinner."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said and smiled a smile that he could not read.  
  
After a while Harry had to ask. "You are really an Auror?" He asked and smiled. "That is what I was thinking of doing. I thought you had to graduate to do it though."  
  
"Not in America. If you pass your tests you can go on. I passed mine my sixth year." She said and smiled. "Unfortunately being an Auror is what got me in the situation I am in now. So Sirius is my teacher now. That is why he went to Care of Magical Creatures. In that class he has more time. So he can finish my training."  
  
"Thats cool." Harry said and they walked up the steps to the castle. "It must be fun."  
  
"Oh, it is some times. But, its hard." She said and smiled. "You could do it though." She looked at him in a different way. But, when she noticed he realized she turned her head back to look forward.   
  
Harry knocked on the door to McGonagall's class room. She told them to come in and they walked in and up to her desk. "Professor Snape tells me that there was a fight between, you, Miss West and Mr. Malfoy? I have already given Mr. Malfoy his punishment. It is the same as your's. You are to spend dentention with Hagrid, Professor Sirius, and Professor Lupin. They will explain what it is that you will be doing."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Cathren and Harry said and nodded.   
  
"Well, be gone." She said and returned to her work.  
  
*  
  
Night came soon. The cold air blew in. Christmas was only a week away. The winter night air was enough to freeze fire. It was cold, dark and damp. Perfect for dentition. Lupin led Harry, Cathren and Draco to Hagrids hut. He and Sirius were waiting out side with two lanterns. Hagrid had his bow ready.   
  
"What are we doing?" Draco asked and looked at Lupin. "We're not going into the Dark Forest again are we?"  
  
Harry hoped not. Every time he entered the Dark Forest something happened. The first time he came face to face with Voldemort, well sort of. The second he was chased by giant spiders.   
  
"Afraid so Mr. Malfoy." Lupin said and nodded. "We are looking for specimens for Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"So that means their dangerous?" Cathren asked and pulled her cloak tight around her.  
  
"Only during the day." He replied and smiled. "They're called Sun Sprites. Don't be fooled by the name you three."  
  
As they made it towards Hagrids house, they began to walk towards them. When they finally made it to each other Hagrid looked at Harry and Cathren. He smiled an amused smile. "Remus you and Harry come with me. Professor Snape insisted that Harry should not go with Sirius because he might have fun. Malfoy and Cathren go with Sirius."  
  
Harry did'nt know if it was a good idea for Malfoy and Cathren to work together. Although it was'nt a good idea for him and Malfoy either.   
  
Sirius nodded. "Wands ready?" He asked them and all three pulled out their wands. "Now I don't want either of you to use your wands on each other." He said and seemed to be looking at Malfoy with suspicion. He knew he was the most likely to try that.  
  
"Ok, then." Hagrid said and sighed. "Sirius, you and your team take the part of the forest by the lake. We will go towards the center. Meet back here at eleven. We should'nt be out now days at midnight."  
  
"Alright, Cathren, Draco, come with me." Sirius said and they walked towards the woods.  
  
It got extremely dark as they entered the woods. Even the lantern did'nt put of much light. "Lumos." Cathren said and Draco did the same. Sirius looked at them and nodded. Cathren and Draco moved and walked a head. Every now and then they would hear sounds. Cathren passed Draco after a while. He kept stopping every time a sound happened. Even when he was the one making it.   
  
Cathren pulled her cloak around her tightly to keep out the night air. Her breath fogged in front of her. Draco moved close behind her and whispered. "Better watch out West, would'nt want your pretty self hurt. Voldemort's been in these woods before, he'll get you first."  
  
Cathren smiled. She knew good and well he would'nt. "Sirius, tell our friend here who Voldemort would most likely go after first if he was in the woods."  
  
"Oh, well, the person he does'nt really need or would'nt be interested in talking to. That would be Draco." He said and then smiled when he saw Draco's fearful look.  
  
*  
  
Harry looked around. The cold night air was freezing his nose and ears off. He began to notice a deference in their surroundings. Half broke pillars began to pop up every now and then. He began to see statues of people. All were the same. They all had their arms spread and head up. It was like they were giving themselves to something. There was one on their knees and hands towards the heavens with their head down. As they walked further into the frost they came to a clearing. Harry, Lupin and Hagrid stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
There was a worn temple like building. The roof was gone but the pillars remained. They walked up the steps to the inside, slowly looking around. On the inside there was an alter, behind the alter was a half broken wall. The wall had writing all on the back. In some language Harry had never seen. The room was a circle, it looked almost like Stonehenge except for the wall in the back. In front of every pillar was a statue. All were different. Some stood straight some were like the ones in the forest. But they were all alike in one way: They were all women.  
  
* * * 


	4. CH5: The Scar & Christmas

Chapter five.  
  
Harry stepped towards the alter table. He looked down to find chains attached to the alter. He looked more closely. There was a stain soaked into the granite stone table. Clearly some one had been killed here. Harry turned to Hagrid and Lupin. "What is this place?"  
  
"I don't know. We must have got off the path some where. We were supposed to go some where near the middle... is this the middle?" Hagrid said and shook his head. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Your not the only one." Lupin said taking a close look at a statue. The statue was of a woman in a dress. It was like the wind was blowing fiercely. Her dress and hair looked like it was flapping in the wind. Her face was in a strong defiant expression as if she was daring the night to come for her, daring it to show it's face. He did'nt know why he got that impression. "This one looks familiar." He muttered then turned back to them.  
  
"I have a suggestion." Harry said looking at another statue. The statue seemed sad as it looked down at him. "Lets get out of here."  
  
"That is a good idea Harry." Hagrid said as he stared at the spot of blood on the table. They slowly walked out of the temple and down the stares. The wind began to blow and the leaves flew by. There was a creepy howl in the wind and an eerie feeling in the air.   
  
The sooner I get out of here the better, Harry thought. There was something about the place. It was almost like he felt as if he was going to see this place again. As they walked he caught a glimpse of another statue. It was a of a woman kneeling in front of a hooded person. The hooded person held out a stick over the woman's head. The woman was looking up at the hooded person with no fear in her face, only sadness and strength.  
  
When they reached the edge of the Dark Forest Sirius, Cathren, and Draco were coming out holding a cage fool of weird shaped animals. They looked at the other three and smiled. Their smiles soon faded when they saw the look on their faces.  
  
"Whats wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." Sirius said and sat the cage on the ground.  
  
"Several infact." Lupin said rubbing his for head.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked confused. Well it was the Dark Forest after all.  
  
"No they were not ghosts, they were statues. But, it was where the statues were that was the creepy place." Lupin said and looked at the cage. "Well, it is almost midnight, we should get back to the school."  
  
"Are you going to tell us what you saw?" Cathren asked interested.  
  
"Not tonight." Lupin said and shook his head. "I think it is time we got back to the school." He really wanted to get back to the school.  
  
They walked back up to the school and into the warmth of the hall ways. "I think I'll walk Harry and Cathren back up to the Common Room." Sirius said and they said their good nights to Lupin.  
  
As they walked down the hall to the stairs that led to the Common Room Sirius kept glancing at Harry. "Well at least tell me something you saw." He finally said and stepped up the steps.  
  
"We saw a temple thing. With a table and a wall in the back with funny writing." Harry said and noticed Cathren stopped short and then kept going.   
  
"Ok." Sirius said and shook his head. As they walked they heard a short yelp. They all stopped and looked down a hall way. "What was that?"  
  
"I... I don't know." Cathren said and looked at Harry.  
  
"You wait here." Sirius ordered and eased down the hall way.   
  
"Sirius...." Harry said and waited as his Godfather turned a corner.  
  
There was another yelp. Harry took off down the hall. "Harry don't." Cathren said and followed close behind. "Harry, Sirius said stay put."   
  
They both turned the corner to find Sirius talking to Snape. Snape was holding his arm and was shaking. He then made a face like he was in pain. Harry walked forward and Cathren followed. Harry knew what was happening. The mark was hurting. Cathren did'nt know about the mark or about Snape working for Dumbledore... did she? She would freak though if she saw the mark and did'nt.  
  
Cathren looked down at Snape's arm and stepped back. She saw the skull and the snake. She shook her head, looking at him in disbelief. Snape realized this and pulled his sleeve down. "Cathren, listen." Snape said and stepped forward.  
  
"Get away from me Death Eater!" Cathren yelled and stepped back, reaching in her robes for her wand.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater any more. I am a spy for your Great Granduncle." Snape said and looked at Sirius. "Ask Professor Black or Potter."  
  
Cathren looked at them. They were nodding. Cathren looked back at Snape. "I believe you." She said in a soft voice. "Just, I've already had one Death Eater as a teacher I don't know if I can live through another one."  
  
"Harry, you and Cathren go back to the Common Room. I'm going to help Professor Snape." Sirius said and looked at them.  
  
"I don't need your help Black." Snape said and turned back into his former self. "I'll be going now." He walked down the hall quickly, holding his arm.  
  
"Well, I think it is time for us to get to bed." Sirius said and smiled. "Good night Harry, good night Cathren."  
  
"Good night Sirius." They said and turned to walk down the small hall to the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
But, Sirius stopped them. "I mean it Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Cathren West, straight to the Common Room and no where else."   
  
"We will, you worry to much Sirius." Harry said and smiled.  
  
"Ya, relax Sirius... chill." Cathren said and they disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Maybe I don't worry enough." Sirius muttered before walking the rest of the way down the hall.   
  
Cathren and Harry made it to the end of the hall. They both yawned. "Gob-stopper." Harry said and smiled. "I am not that tired are you?"  
  
"Not at all." Cathren said and yawned again. "The yawns are just reflexes."  
  
"Reflexes of what?" Harry asked as they entered the Common Room.  
  
"Like an alarm clock it's saying.... twelve o'clock.... twelve o'clock." She said and fell back on the couch chuckling.   
  
"Thats understandable." Harry said and smiled. He was worn out. "Well I am tired. Now that I've gotten comfortable."  
  
"I know what you mean." Cathren said and looked at the fire.   
  
The fire illuminated her making her already beautiful face even more lovely. He could remember when he used to be the skinny little boy that no girl would talk to unless they heard about some heroic thing he did.   
  
"Well, at least we can sleep in in the morning. Ah-!" He said loudly and put his hand to his for head.  
  
Cathren looked at him rather shocked. "Harry, are you ok?" Cathren said and scooted towards him. He was holding his head now with two hands.  
  
He let out another yell and stood up then fell to his knees. "Harry!" Cathren yelled and slammed to the floor next to him. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"My scar." He said through gritted teeth. "It burns." It hurt so much he could feel himself blacking out.  
  
"What can I do?" Cathren asked. She was worried, she did'nt know what to do.  
  
Harry raised up with a cry of pain then fell over. He had passed out. "Harry!" She yelled. "Some one help!"  
  
By that time people began to come down the stairs. Ron and Hermione ran forward. "What happened?" Hermione asked and helped Ron and Cathren flip him over on his back.  
  
"He said his scar was hurting." Cathren said and stood up. "I'm going to get Sirius." Cathren ran out the port hole. She ran down the hall as fast as she could and turned the corner to the main hall. She almost ran into a tall man with blond hair. Clearly a relative of Malfoy, he looked just like him except older.   
  
"Something wrong child?" He asked and smiled a brod smile.  
  
Cathren took a step back and then looked down the hall. "I need to see Professor Black." She said and went to walk past him.   
  
He stuck his cane out. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked and looked at her in an amused way. "You seem a little shaky child."  
  
Cathren walked around the wall not wanting to put her back to him. He began to pull something out of his cane. "I really need to see Professor Black. If you will excuse me." She said staring at the end of his cane. She had an extremely bad feeling about the man before her. Something told her to run as fast as she could. But, if she did he would hit her with any curse he wanted. She had been taught never turn your back to an opponent.  
  
"Is there something wrong Lucius?" A voice came from behind Cathren. She turned her head and sighed in relief. But, then the fear came back as she remembered Snape had the mark on him. She was cornered.   
  
"Professor Snape. I need to go find Professor Black, its about Harry." Cathren said and turned side ways so that she could see the two of them.  
  
"Go on then." Snape said and nodded. Cathren took off running down the hall.  
  
"What are you doing here Lucius?" Snape asked suspicious.  
  
"Our master would like to speak with you." Lucius said and smiled. "He wants to know why you have not brought the girl to him."  
  
"Dumbledore keeps a close eye on her. I mean that, he even has the ghost check on her every now and then during the night and during the day Sirius Black or Remus Lupin are watching her. Including she is surrounded by three friends including Potter." Snape said and looked at Lucius. He had come for the girl not to ask why Voldemort did'nt have her yet.  
  
"Well, we just had her cornered Severus. We could have had her then. Oh, our master would also like to have Potter as a house guest as well." Lucius said and then ended the conversation when he saw Sirius and Cathren coming back down the hall. "Time is of the essence." He said and disappeared down a stare case.  
  
Snape turned. "Whats wrong with Potter?" He asked in a cold voice.  
  
"His scar is hurting, he passed out from it." Cathren said and looked around for the man.   
  
*  
  
Ron looked at the open door. "What is taking her so long?" He asked and looked back down at his unconscious friend.   
  
Hermione hoped nothing had happened to her. As she thought that Sirius, Cathren and Snape came in. Sirius ran forward when he saw Harry lying on the floor. Every one was watching. Ginny was standing over Ron looking down with consern. Sirius conjured a stretcher for Harry and they rushed out of the room as fast as the strechure would go. Snape looked at Ron, Hermione and Cathren.   
  
"Come along." He said and they all went out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Harry came to the next morning. The sun shown brightly and his eyes had to agust. He was in the hospital wing. What had happened? All he remembered was his scar hurting. He looked around him. Hermione, Ron and Cathren were sitting around him. Hermione was sitting in a chair with her head on his bed a sleep. Cathren was sitting on the bed watching him and Ron was sitting up a sleep.  
  
"Your awake." Cathren said and stood up. She nudged Ron and then Hermione. "He's awake." She said and smiled. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine." Harry said tiredly. "Where is Sirius?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius, Lupin and Snape are, as much as Snape hates it, talking about something out side." Ron said and moved around the bed to the other side.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know, we heard a couple of Cathrens and Harrys before they noticed we were listening and then they closed the doors. They said they would get us when they were through. That was last night." Hermione said and smiled. "Are you feeling ok, does your scar still hurt?"  
  
"No." Harry said and sighed. "It has never made me pass out before for that long." He said and rubbed his for head. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Cathren ran and got Sirius. She was a little detained at first by Malfoy's dad." Ron said and folded his arms. "I think the whole family has it in for you, Harry."  
  
"What was that Death Eater doing here?" Harry asked and sat up with his back against the head board.   
  
"Don't know." Cathren said and shrugged. "Snape and him were talking about something while Sirius and I ran down the hall towards him. He spotted us and quickly ran down a stare case."   
  
"That sounds about like a Death Eater." Harry muttered and looked at his three friends. They looked so tired. Especially Hermione. "Go on to bed. I'm surprised Madam Pomfery did'nt through you out."  
  
"Oh, she tried, but Snape told her to let us stay here for a while. I think some one kidnapped Snape and drank a polly juice potion to pretend to be him." Ron said and smiled.  
  
"Really," Harry said and smiled at his friend. "He did'nt seemed that changed when he told us we had detention."  
  
Right then Madam Pomfery came barging in. "I tell you Severus Snape is out to make this hospital a zoo." She said madly and stepped in front of Harry's bed. "Now you have watched him the whole night, let me take care of him now. Go on, go to bed. Shew." She said and waved her hands.  
  
"Bye, Harry." His three friends said and waved. They walked out of the hospital and Harry was left alone and bored.  
  
*  
  
Harry got out of the hospital around noon that day. It seemed like forever being cooped up in that room he had come to know so well. He walked down the hall to the front doors. He thought it would be good to get some fresh air. So Harry walked out the big doors and out on to the small balcony before going off to the steps. He looked around at the students walking around in their own little groups. There was a feeling of apprehension in the air. Something did'nt feel right.  
  
"Harry, your out." Hermione's voice sounded from behind. He turned to see his three friends.  
  
They walked forward to stand with him. They also looked at the surroundings. He looked at Cathren. She had a look on her that said she was confused or wondering. Then in a whisper she said, "Something is diffrent."  
  
"You feel it to?" Harry asked in the same tone.  
  
"That is the makings of a good Auror." She said and turned to him. She searched his face for something. Then looked into his eyes. She smiled and bowed her head as she turned. She began to walk to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked with an impish grin on his face. It seemed like they were growing closer than he thought or wanted to go.  
  
"Follow me if you want to find out, but I dought you want to go to the girls bathroom." She said smiling then turned and walked through the door.   
  
"I'll walk with you." Harry said and turned on his heels and jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"I think they like each other." Ron said and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Lets hope they are as lucky as us." Hermione said and kissed Ron's cheek quickly before turning. "Shall we go and get some lunch?"  
  
"Ya." Ron said and smiled. "But, first I want one on this cheek." He joked, not really meaning it and turned his head and put a finger to his cheek.  
  
"You are hopeless." Hermione said and kissed him on his other cheek quickly.  
  
*  
  
The week went by and Christmas approach. It was Christmas Eve. Harry, Ron, Cathren and Hermione were sitting at the almost vacant Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were playing a violent game of Wizards Chess. Hermione and Cathren were talking about finals.  
  
"I think I did pretty good on my transfiguration test. I wish I could turn into a hawk some time." Cathren said and smiled.   
  
"I hope I did good on my potions test." Hermione said and opened a book.   
  
"Hermione we know you did well and you know you did well." Ron said and smiled.  
  
"Ya, Hermione. You never fail." Harry said and his rook attacked Ron's night.  
  
"You'll pay for that one Harry Potter." Ron said and moved his queen to take Harry's bishop. "Check."  
  
"I wounder what it would be called if a witch played it?" Cathren asked Hermione and smiled. "Probably Wizards Chess still because a wizard invented it."  
  
"Not actually. I wizard and a witch played it for the first time to end a war." Hermione said and looked at Ron and Harry. "Are you going to Hogsmead this afternoon to by Christmas gifts?"  
  
"Sure are." Ron said and nodded. "Want to stop by that new tavern?"  
  
"How about we all go." Hermione said and looked at Cathren and Harry.  
  
"That would be nice. I want to get my Uncle something." Cathren said and closed her books.  
  
"What are we going to get each other?" Harry asked and looked at his three friends.  
  
"Anything is fine with me." Cathren said and shrugged.  
  
"Same here." Ron said and looked at Hermione.  
  
"It does not matter." Hermione said looking at Cathren. "Cathren will you come to the library with me?"  
  
Cathren looked at Hermione. She wanted to talk to her about something. "Sure." Cathren said and gathered her books together. "Lets go." Cathren and Hermione stood up and left the great hall.   
  
"Do you think it is a bit strange how much they go to the library. I mean Hermione goes to the library allot. But, they go allot more. She only went to the library this much when she was working so much in secrecy about something." Ron said and looked back at the board game. He moved his peace.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and moved again. "Checkmate." Harry said and stood up. "You want to go to the library?" He asked and pulled his cloak over his shoulders. He smiled at the confused look on his face. "If your so suspicious why don't we go and check."  
  
"Ok." Ron said and stood up. "Lets go and see."  
  
Harry and Ron walked to the library. They walked down the eilles. They found Cathren and Hermione in the back of the library where it was quite. They were talking. Cathren put her hands to her for head and closed her eyes. Then she opened them. She said something to Hermione and Hermione ran to the book shelf and pulled a book out. She opened it up and jumped when she found what she was looking for.  
  
"What are they doing?" Ron asked and looked at Harry.  
  
"You want to go ask them if they are ready to go to Hogsmead. Maybe we can catch what they are saying." He said and they walked forward. Cathren looked up when they stepped forward. Almost like she could sense them there. She nudged Hermione and she closed the book. Hermione put it back and smiled.   
  
"Are you two ready to go?" Ron asked and looked at them.  
  
"Sure." Cathren said and picked up her books. "Can we go to the tower first. I don't want to carry these books to Hogsmead."  
  
"Sure." Harry said and they left the library.  
  
As soon as they opened the door to the new tavern they could hear the lively music and smell the sweet smell of what ever was on the inside. The four of them entered the tavern and looked around. It was bright and cheerful on the inside. There was a bar and some booths. In the middle it was empty except for the few couples dancing. The music was coming from the instruments playing themselves.   
  
A cheerful witch walked up and smiled. "How can I 'elp ya?" She asked and looked at the four of them.  
  
"We just would like a drink." Ron said and looped his arm through Hermione's.  
  
"Ok. Pick a booth. I'll be yer waitress." She said and walked off to help some one.  
  
They all sat down in a booth next to the wall. They put their bags under the table and began a conversation. "When we play Ravenclaw we need to use more distraction. Ravenclaw is a whole lot better than Hufflepuff." Ron said and undid his cloak, it was a lot warmer in the tavern.  
  
"If we beat Slytherin we can beat Ravenclaw." Cathren said in almost a sigh.  
  
"Hey Ravenclaw is pretty good." Harry said and shook his head. "But, Slytherin cheats, there for their harder to beat than Ravenclaw, it would be easier. Although I am not taking any chances."  
  
"What will it be?" The waitress asked and looked at them in turn.   
  
"What do you have, this is our first time here." Harry said and leaned back.  
  
"Why don't a bring you some new Coco-butterbeer or Vinnilamilk?"  
  
"I'll have a Vinnilamilk." Hermione said.  
  
"The rest of us will have a Coco-butterbeer." Ron said and smiled.  
  
"Ok." She said and walked off.  
  
A fast little song began to play. Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" He asked and smiled.  
  
"Would love to." Hermione said and stood up. They walked out to the middle of the room and started to dance. This left Cathren and Harry sitting down not knowing what to say.  
  
"My friends and I would sneak out of the school sometimes to go dancing like this." Cathren said and watched her friends dance around the room.  
  
"You sneaked out of the school. I've only sneaked out of the dorm room to look around." Harry said and smiled. "You are something else."  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling a proud smile.  
  
The waitress came and sat the drinks down. She gave them their check which was considerably low. Something about some one decided to by Harry's drink, Christmas gift, and decided to stay anonymous.   
  
Cathren watched the dancing, wishing to go. She wanted to dance so much. Well, if she did'nt get to dance this time she could dance at the Seventh Year Banquet. But, that would be ball gown dancing. This was free. She had always found dancing made her feel fun and free.  
  
Harry took a drink of his Coco-butterbeer. It was great. He looked at Ron and Hermione, out there having fun. He looked back at Cathren. He waited until she was finished with her drink before asking. "Would you like to?"  
  
"Me?" Cathren asked and smiled. "How many times does a girl get to say she danced with the famous Harry Potter." He seemed annoyed. "But, I'll dance with you because..." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "one I like to dance and two... I like you."  
  
  
  
"Are you afraid of anything?" Harry asked wondering what she meant by the indication. He did'nt think now was the time to ask and they danced to the happy tune. They danced around the room like every one else.   
  
"Very little." She said and smiled. "Hermione seems more fearless."  
  
"She is afraid to fail." Harry said and smiled. "Which every one is."  
  
Cathren nodded and smiled. "I don't think she has to worry about that."  
  
"What do you worry about?" He asked looking at her closely. Maybe he could trick her into telling him.  
  
"Not living life to the fullest." Cathren said with a sly grin on her face. Did he really think she was that dumb?  
  
Harry looked around the room. Hermione and Ron were resting and drinking their drinks. A new song began to play. In a line every one looped arms and danced around in a circle. Cathren and Harry were laughing because they did'nt know what to do. After a while they broke free and went back to the table.   
  
"Ready to go back to the castle?" Ron asked and took a big swig of his drink.   
  
"Sure." Harry said and pulled his cloak back on.   
  
Every one got their cloaks and scarves back on. Then put the money on the table and gathered their packages.They headed out the door and back on the busy street. They saw Sirius and Lupin coming out of a store in front of them. They waved and began to walk over.  
  
"What are you four doing?" Lupin asked putting one package under his arm.  
  
"Just got through skipping around a room and drinking some hot Coco-butterbeer." Harry said eying the packages in Sirius's hands.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You'll have to wait until Christmas morning." Sirius said and smiled. "Where are you heading now?"  
  
"Back to the castle." Ron said and hiccuped. "Should'nt have drank that drink so fast. But, there extremely good for a new drink."  
  
"I'll try one." Lupin said and looked at Sirius. "Can I by you a drink Sirius?"  
  
"What do you think Remus?" He asked and smiled a brod smile.   
  
"I think I should'nt have asked." He said smiling back.  
  
"See you later." Harry said and they began to walk the road to the castle.  
  
*  
  
Ron nudged Harry the next morning. Harry opened his eyes, he reached over for his glasses remembering he now had contacts. He raised up and smiled. Christmas. He swung his leg over and got ready to go down stairs. He put his clothes on and they ran down the steps. Cathren and Hermione were already down stairs. They were waiting on them.   
  
"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said when she caught sight of them. Cathren turned and said. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas? You Americans do everything strange." Ron said and sat on the couch becide Hermione. "Well lets open presents."  
  
He said that and they opened their presents. They thanked each other for the gifts and went to put them in their rooms. Seeings how it was so early and no one else was up they decided to just sit and talk for a while. When people slowly began to come down they decided to get an early breakfast then go see Sirius and Lupin.  
  
Christmas came and went and soon winter was gone. The snow melted and the heat returned. They won the Quiditch Cup that spring and the Seventh Year Banquet was coming up, then it would be the end of school in just four months.  
  
Harry knew the Seventh Year Banquet was coming up. That night in fact. He knew he needed a date. Hermione and Ron were going together. He figured Cathren already had a date.   
  
She was sitting at the table doing her work. I could just ask her, he thought, but what if she already has date?  
  
"What is it Harry?" Cathren asked not looking up from her books.  
  
"How did you..." He could not even find the words.  
  
"When I went to school at Night Owl I had this boy who had liked me since our first year. He was always staring and now some how I know when people are staring or glaring at me." She said finally looking up from her book and smiling. "Have you asked some one to the banquet yet?"  
  
"No, has any one asked you?" Harry asked trying to slide on in. Did she notice?  
  
"Nope." She said and returned to her books.  
  
Harry paused for a moment. "Would you like... to go with me?" He asked and looked at his books.  
  
"I would love to Harry." Cathren said and smiled.  
  
"Ok." Harry said feeling his nerves ease. "See you tonight."  
  
"I'll meet you at the Great Hall." Cathren said and stood up. "Bye, Harry."  
  
"Bye." Harry said and smiled.   
  
* * *  
  
A/N Thanks Kyntor for your review. To answer your question, I had Snape give detention because I wanted to put him in the story some where so it would foreshadow what you read in this... if you continued to read. Plus I wanted Harry to see the Temple of Light and I figured that would be a good way to get him in the forest. After all this is my first fan fic and I am not used to working with some one elses made up characters. All I can say is I wrote what I imagened. Thanks agian. I welcome any reviews, it helps one become a better writer. 


	5. CH6: The Keeper

Chapter six  
  
Harry and Ron stood by each other in the middle of the Great Hall. Students in all colors were walking around. Harry wore robes of dark gray with silver trim. Ron wore green robes. They were waiting on Hermione and Cathren. There was a magical band. The instruments played by themselves. Sir Headless Nick was conducting them. They decided to make their way towards the doors.  
  
As they walked towards them Hermione and Cathren walked in. They looked around. Both Ron and Harry stopped. Hermione was wearing a violet robe, her hair was up in a strange fashion with ringlets hanging down. Cathren wore white robes. Her sleeves were long and see through. All over her robes were gold suns, like a pencil drawing. Her hair was up in a way that curls tumbled down the back. They were both beautiful.  
  
They spotted Harry and Ron and walked forward. Ron or Harry did'nt know what to say. Cathren and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "Speechless." Hermione said and poked them. "Nope they are not dead."  
  
"What?" Ron said and shook his head as if coming out of a sleep.  
  
"Hu?" Harry said and the two girls chuckled.   
  
"Snap out of it wonder boy." Cathren said and stepped forward. "Malfoy snapped out of it quicker than you."   
  
"Of course Pancy hit him, though." Hermione said and smiled.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked her and held out his hand.   
  
Placing her hand in his, Hermione said, "It would be a pleasure." Ron and Hermione walked into the center and joined the dance.  
  
"Would you like to go and get some fresh air?" Harry asked feeling the need for it.  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel like dancing yet." She said and they looped arms and walked out of the Great Hall to the out side. The stars were shining brightly. Cathren was looking up at them. Harry could'nt take his eyes off her. "Beautiful are'nt they?" Cathren asked and looked back at him.  
  
"Yes." Harry said, turning his head to look up.   
  
  
  
"And why are you two not in at the banquet?" A voice called from behind.  
  
Cathren and Harry turned to find Lucius Malfoy walking out of the door. Harry was glad that there were more people out side. Malfoy tried to kill him once. Plus he was a Death Eater. He heard Cathren wisper. "Lets go back in ok?"  
  
"We were just about to go in." Harry said and walked forward. He garbed Cathren's hand as they walked by him. He expected her to pull away but she did'nt.  
  
"Have fun." Malfoy said with a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
"We will." Cathren said and when they entered the door and turned to head for the great hall they took off jogging.  
  
When they reached the inside everything was normal. Every one was dancing and laughing. "Would you like to dance my lady?" Harry asked and smiled.  
  
"I would love to good sir." She said and smiled in return. They walked out into the center and began to dance.   
  
After they had danced through three songs Dumbledore came along. "May I dance with my Grandniece?" He asked Harry and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said and backed away.  
  
"See you in a minute Harry." Cathren said and they began to dance.  
  
*  
  
Lucius knelt before his master and kissed the bottom of his robe. He then rose and looked into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. His master walked backwards and sat in his chair. Wormtail walked forward to stand by Lucius.   
  
"Wormtail, do you think you would fail if I sent you after the girl?" Voldemort asked in that voice of his.  
  
Peter shrieked on the inside. If he failed his master would more likely kill him. "I will not fail." Perter said and bowed his head.  
  
"Good, by any means necessary, is that clear? At least get her into the forest where you can appirate with her." Voldemort said and looked at him closely with his red snake like eyes. "I would like to speak more with you on the matter..."  
  
*  
  
Lupin stood in the front of the class room taking up the reports. He then walked back to the front and dropped them on the desk. "I see all of you did your report properly." He said and smiled. "Today we will be learning what to do if you ever are attacked."  
  
One girl raised her hand. "Do we kill Death Eaters or stun them?" She asked and put her hand down.  
  
"If you must kill a Death Eater fine I guess, but it would be better to stun them and let an Auror take them into custody. Voldemort... I'm sorry... You Know Who, on the other hand I say... shoot to kill. I say this because any one who has a chance to get rid of him should take it." Lupin said and looked over at four students who were listening very carefully. They sat in the back of the room close to the door.  
  
Harry looked at the floor. He saw something run by, but did'nt know quite what. Then he saw it again it was beside Cathren's leg. It was a rat, a big rat. Before Harry could say something the rat changed quickly into a man and jerked her up, pulling her wand out and aiming it at her.   
  
Harry's face turned red with furry at the man standing with the wand pointed at Cathren. Peter Pettigrew, the man who practically killed his parents. Harry jumped up and glared at him, reaching for his wand. Ron and Hermione followed. Professor Lupin was walking forward.  
  
"No one move!" Peter roared and looked around. "He told me to hurt her if you tried anything."  
  
Peter looked around at the students in the class room. Lupin was slowly pulling out his wand. "Can a walk forward Peter?" He asked looking at him. He glanced at Cathren, she seemed calm. He took a step forward.  
  
"Crucio!" Peter yelled.  
  
Cathren screamed a blood curtailing scream and fell to her knees. Peter called of the curse and looked around. He needed to get out. "Get up!" He yelled at Cathren and grabbed her arm. "Get up or I'll do it again." He waved her wand and the door opened. He pulled Cathren half way to her feet when she tried and failed to get up. He began to walk out the door, she was half walking half being dragged.  
  
"Stupefy!" Some one yelled from behind. Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to the door when they heard the voice. They got there just in time to see Peter fall over and Sirius help Cathren to the ground.  
  
Harry had been hit by that curse before. He knew the pain she was in. He knelt on one side of her. Her eyes were closing slowly. She was passing out. It had been held on her for about ten seconds. It does'nt seem long, but it is when it comes to that curse.   
  
"Stay awake, Cathren." Sirius said and put his hand on her for head. He cursed under his breath when her eyes closed and did'nt open again. He put his arms under her and lifted her up.   
  
"Why don't you conjure a stretcher?" Hermione asked and looked at them.  
  
"They are to slow." Sirius said and looked at Lupin. "Take care of him. Harry come with me. Ron, Hermione go get Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes sir." Ron said and the two of them took off running.  
  
Sirius and Harry headed down the hall. "I was coming talk to Lupin, I was half way down the hall when I heard the scream. What happened?" Sirius asked and looked at Harry.  
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermione saw Dumbledore walking down the hall. "Professor! Professor!" Hermione and Ron called at the same time.  
  
"What is it Mr. Weasely, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
  
"It is Cathren, Peter Pettigrew got in the castle. Sirius took her to the hospital. He said to find you." Hermione said trying to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
The look that crossed Dumbledore's face sent a chill down both there spines. He had fury in his eyes. He began to storm down the hall.  
  
*  
  
Sirius layed Cathren down on one of the beds as Madam Pomfery ran towards them. She was running down the hall holding a bottle. Sirius turned to Harry. "Harry, sit on that bed over there. If you see any one that does not go to this school or work here yell." He then turned back to Cathren. He opened her mouth and Madam Pomfery poured a liquid down her throat.  
  
As soon as he sat down Dumbledore walked in. He looked from Harry to Cathren. He did'nt say anything, all he did was walk over.   
  
Sirius stood up and looked at Dumbledore. "I had Lupin do something with Peter." Sirius said and glanced at Cathren and they said no more.  
  
*  
  
Harry sat on the bed next to Cathren's. Sirius and Dumbledore had left to tend to Peter and Madam Pomfery was doing something else.  
  
Cathren was sleeping peacefully. Her limbs had stopped jerking. They were jerking every now and then. What ever they gave her was working. He remembered it took forever for him to stop jerking. Harry closed his eyes, he felt tired. Sirius had given him the job of watching to make sure nothing else happened.   
  
He realized after watching her that he was still angry about what happened. He had grown closer to her. He liked her allot, more than he had Cho. It was different, they had things in common. He could talk to her. He thought more and then came to him. He really liked her.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and rested them. He heard some one in a quite voice say his name. He opened his eyes to find Cathren moving slowly to sit up. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" Harry asked and stood up.  
  
"Nope, but I really don't care. Have'nt you realized I am head strong and hard headed?" Cathren said and smiled. She patted the bed. "Sit here so I want have to strain my eyes. What ever they gave me screwed them up." Cathren pulled her hand back as Harry sat down. "Oh, I hate this." She said and put her hand to her head. "Who ever invited this should be shot."  
  
"That not whats wrong is it?" Harry asked and smiled.  
  
"No, its I'm not used to the damsel and distress thing. It seems to be happening allot sense last year. I'm used to being the one who helped people out of danger not get into it. I guess I will never get used to it. Although I should by now." She said looking at the covers.  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry said and put his hand on hers.  
  
"Harry, I need you to go get Hermione and Ron. Tell Hermione I said it is time." She took a breath. "She will know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. Was she going to explain everything?  
  
"I'll tell you when your all here." Cathren said smiling. Harry began to stand. "Harry... I have to tell you... before its to late and I don't get to tell you... Harry I..." He just smiled.  
  
He pulled away after a minute. "I like you." He said looking in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. He did'nt think it was right to say 'I love you'. Those were stronge words and he did'nt think they described his feeling, although he did'nt know quite what described his feeling.  
  
Cathren did'nt know what to say. He stole the words right out of her mouth. Before she could say something. Madam Pomfrey came strolling in. "Miss West I want you to lay down. You should'nt be sitting up after what happened. Harry go back to your Common Room. Miss West will be perfectly safe here. Dumbledore is coming by to check on her when he is done with her attacker."  
  
"Oh, I hate that man. Never was a good teacher." Cathren said and slid back down in the bed. In a whisper she said, "I like you too."  
  
Harry left the room.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and Snape stood around the man sitting in the chair. Dumbledore still had that look in his eyes. "I am not going to ask you again Peter, I will use the truth potion next."  
  
"Use your potion, but I will not betray my master willingly!" Wormtail said and looked away.  
  
"Tell me what Voldemort's plans are, Peter." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "He wants me Grandniece, he is coming for her and I will do anything to protect her from him." The look Dumbledore gave was unlike any they had seen. "Hand me the potion Severus." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Snape put the bottle in Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore opened the top. "Open your mouth Peter." He said and looked at him. "We are not going to hurt you, we are not like your master."  
  
"I'll tell you!" He said and slumped. He did'nt want any concoction of Snape's pored down his throat. "If I was unsuccessful, he is going to bring all the Death Eaters here and order you to give Potter and the girl to him. If you don't he is going to storm the castle and kill every one until he gets what he wants. I don't know when. Thats the truth."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius. His eyes were a mirror of Dumbledore's. They both had the same furry. Like Dumbledore, Voldemort was after some one Sirius loved as well. "Put him in one of the none used dungeon cells." He said and walked to the door. "I am going to see about my Grandniece."  
  
*   
  
Cathren lied in bed staring at the ceiling. Harry had only been gone a second and she was already bored. She sat up a tad. "Madam Pomfrey, please let me sit up. I can't stand laying here. I was only hit with that darn curse once. I am fine."  
  
"I guess, your going to bug me until I do any way. Just like your uncle." She said and looked at the door. Dumbledore walked in, he had returned to his normal self.  
  
He sat on the side of the bed near Cathren. "How are you feeling?" He asked and put his hand on her head.  
  
"I am feeling wonderful. Can I get out of this place?" She asked and leaned back on the head board.   
  
"It is best if you stay in here over night." He said and smiled. His smile faded. "I will have some one watch the doors. It is time I informed the staff about..." He trailed off.  
  
"I think it is time to. I think it is also time for me to tell Harry. Tell him what a mess I have put him in." She said and shook her head.  
  
"Voldemort made the decision long ago to take his life." Dumbldore said and looked her in the eyes. "You and Harry will be fine. I have seen Harry's bravery before. I have seen yours. Voldemort has another thing coming if he thinks he is going to get rid of the two of you that easily."   
  
"Thank you." Cathren said and smiled. "You always know how to make people feel better."  
  
"Your welcome child." He said smiling.   
  
Cathren yawned. She was growing sleepy again. "I wish my parents were here. I miss them so much." Cathren said and looked down. She looked up again. "I am thankful to have you."  
  
"And I you." Dumbledore said and watched as she slipped back down. "Get some rest." He said and pulled the covers up. "Good night child." He slowly pulled out his wand and cast a spell to put her to sleep, while her eyes were closed.  
  
*  
  
Cathren came awake to find the hospital dimly lit and it was night out. She heard some one coming. She reached over and grabbed her wand. She looked at the door. There was a black dog laying on the floor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past the black dog and towards her. Hermione had a book in her arms. They walked over with out saying a word not wanting to wake the dog up.  
  
They walked over and to her bed. Hermione handed the book to Cathren when she had finally sat up. Harry sat on the bed next to her, Ron and Hermione sat on the other side.   
  
Cathren looked at them. "It is time I told you the truth." She said and looked at Harry. "Have you ever heard of the Keeper of Light? Besides in the short part of the poem." She looked at them closely. "The Keeper is a witch who was chosen to be the carrier of Light. Only through a surtan spell can she use her power to rid the world of the greatest evil. But, she can not kill him directly, she has to have help. She can only help the true person kill the evil. The spell is to be conjured on the night of a harvest moon on a specail day. The day is the seventeenth birthday of the Keeper. If she is placed upon the block on that night and slain then darkness will rule the land. There will be no bringing it back for a hurndred years. Because as long as the Keeper lives, good lives. If she is killed before the the harvest moon rises then a new Keeper will be born. Keeping the Light safe again. I... am the Keeper."  
  
"Your the what?" Ron asked and looked at her. One of his eye brows were raised.  
  
"I am the one the poem or should I say spell speaks of. 'My holy light engulfs you whole setting free your wicked souls." She quoted and looked at them. "Hermione has known since the day after the poem was a signed. She borrowed the book from Sirius. Of course none of the teachers knew yet. The longer they did not know the longer Voldemort would stay away." She looked at them then shook her head. "I became an Auror because I wanted to keep people safe. I found out a year ago what I am. What my purpose is. That year a new teacher was hired. A teacher by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He told his master who I was. We over heard his conversation... my freinds and I. Peter knew where I lived. He had visited with my family many times. When the attack on the school happened four teachers died trying to keep me safe. My friends tried to smuggle me out of the school. One by one they were picked off, until only I was left. I ran as fast as I could. I hopped trains and hitchhiked. I made it home. I opened my front door and smelt something I will never forget... burnt flesh. I walked into the hall and turned the corner. Voldemort was standing in my liveing room with my teacher. I knew I had been betrayed before, but it finally hit home. Before Voldemort, on the ground was my parents... dead. I was taken to a barn near by and.... lets just say I came to know the Curcaitus curse very well."  
  
"Cathren..." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Days went by. Peter and another man, by the name of Crabbe, was stationed to guard me until the time came that I was to be 'slain', as the book so lovely puts it." She said and paused to let what she had said sink in. "My uncle had been keeping in touch as soon as he was told, by my parents, who and what I was. When he did not hear from them he came to check us out. He found my parents dead. He came back for an Auror to help track me down. Sirius was the lucky Auror. They found me in a near by barn. They ran Peter and Crabbe off, helped me to the nearest Magical Healing Hospital and hear I am." She looked at them. They all had shocked expression. Even Hermione, she only knew little about what happened.   
  
"That is why, Harry, I could never tell you before. The longer you did not know, the more I could spare you. I was hoping that I could get through this with out getting you involved." She shook her head. "To think I actually trusted Peter. Good thing I was taught to learn to fight the people you trust, they will be the ones to turn on you first."  
  
"Is'nt that the truth." A voice said from the side of them. Sirius was walking towards them. "You better not let Madam Pomfrey catch you in here." He said and smiled. "Cathren, you have nothing to worry about. The people here will not turn on you."  
  
"Ya." Hermione said and smiled.  
  
"How could we. We turn on you were all dead." Ron said and shrugged.  
  
"I'm glad to see it is not because I'm your friend." She said and chuckled.  
  
"That to." Ron said and nudged Harry. He was staring at the floor thinking.  
  
"You mean Voldemort wants to kill you to rule the world and not get to Dumbledore?" Harry asked looking at her. He did'nt expect it to be this serious.  
  
"It is like the domino effect. Get me, get you, get Dumbledore, get the world. Get you, get me, get Dumbledore, get the world. Get Dumbledore, get me or get you, get the world." She said and looked at them.  
  
"Either way he gets the world." Ron said and lowered his head.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." Cathren said and closed her eyes. "It is like this. If I can stay alive to speak the words from the book at the right time, Voldy is as dead as those poor people he has killed. With Harry's help of course. It will mainly be up to Harry to do the actual killing."  
  
"Since when did I join this crusade?" Harry asked and looked at her. "I did'nt volunteer for this." He did'nt want to go through what he went through in his fourth year.  
  
"No, but Voldemort did. He is coming for me and you, Harry. You can't stall, he is going to get you sooner or later." She said and let the truth sink in. "We might have chance to kill him, to save hundreds of lives, Harry."  
  
"I don't care. I don't feel like going up against Voldemort again." He said and stood up. He had never said something like that. He had always been willing to find things out and go on adventures.  
  
Cathren turned her head slightly and looked at the ground. "Then I was wrong." She said in a whisper. "We have no chance. I have failed the world and you. With out you, Harry, the Keeper is nothing, I am nothing. I will waist my powers. I can not use them on him and hold two wands at the same time."   
  
"I believe you when you say that Voldemort will get me. But, I am just a regular wizard. I do not have the power to kill Voldemort." Harry said and sat back down.  
  
"I think it is time for you all to go to bed. Good night." Sirius said and waited until they were all gone before speaking. "Dumbledore is not going to let Voldemort near you or Harry. I trust him with that." Sirius said before changing back into his dog form.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down the hall on the beautiful Saturday morning. Harry had done allot of thinking since last night. Mainly about the things Cathren had said. He saw her walking down the hall. She was'nt wearing the skirt she normally wore. Or the dress she wore every now and then on Saturday or Sunday. She was wearing black pants and a white blows with her cloak.   
  
She smiled a weak smile. Clearly she did'nt know if they were on speaking grounds after the way Harry had reacted to the news. Hermione nudged him. "Go talk to her." She said and nodded.  
  
Harry walked forward and looked back at them. They were waving him on. Cathren had moved to the window to look out. He stepped forward. "How are you feeling?" He asked and looked at her.  
  
"Fine, better than yesterday." She said and smiled. She then returned to looking at the sun rise. It was very early in the morning. "I'm sorry for making it sound the way I did. It is your choice." She said and watched the pink fade into orange.  
  
"I should'nt have reacted the way I did. It is just I was expecting something, but nothing that big." He said and smiled a weak smile. "Want to come have breakfast with us?"  
  
"I would love to." Cathren said and turned to him.   
  
Every student in the school sat at there tables that morning chatting about all sorts of things. Little did they know what was in store for them. The room became quite as the students read there letters. All of the sudden there was a large bang. The doors to the Great Hall flew open. Hagrid rushed in looking around. He had fear in his eyes. Dumbledore slowly rose up.  
  
"They're every where. I got here as soon as I could. Came out o' the woods they did." He said and strolled forward. His footsteps rocked the hall.   
  
"Who Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked and looked at him. Then he glanced at Harry. He looked him in the eyes.  
  
Harry heard Cathren mummer something under her breath. It sounded like. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Death Eaters." Hagrid said and looked around as a wave of gasps and a few screams came over the students. Harry, Cathren, Ron and Hermione stayed still. They knew it was coming. They also noticed that Malfoy and his friends were still as well.  
  
"Silence." Dumbledore said and looked around. Some one asked, "What do they want." A few people answered. "I know, Potter." Dumbledore looked at the students then at Hagrid. "What are they doing?"  
  
"They're formin around the front steps. You Know Who is standin on the first step." Hagrid said the last part extremely low. By then the teachers were getting up. "He, uh, requested ya hand over Harry and Cathren."  
  
Harry had known it was coming. He just did'nt think it was this soon. He saw Cathren, she was thinking. Then she rose from the table. She had an expression on her face that said she was scared and determined. She seemed not that afriad that there was a dark lord out side wanting her head. He heard the people in the back ground telling Dumbledore to hand them over. She was being betrayed, they were both being betrayed... by there on school mates.  
  
Dumbledore saw her rise from the table. Every one looked at her. "Cathren stop." He said and when she did'nt he said, "As your Guardian I order you to stop." He said looking down at her.  
  
Cathren stopped and turned to him. "I am going to turn myself over." She said and looked around at the other people. "I will not watch as more people are hurt because of me. I will not watch the last of my family die because of me. He is coming in here uncle, you know what he will do."  
  
"Let her go." One person said.  
  
"Cathren.... wait." Dumbledore said and walked around the table and down to her level. "Wait and let us see what we can do."  
  
"Wait? Wait and it will be to late." She said and shook her head. "But, I will wait. If you can not force them to leave then I will give my self up. Even if he wants both of us I will die for them. That is what I was created for right? To protect others?" She said and looked directly into his eyes.  
  
Harry saw the same look he had seen in Dumbledore's eyes the night Voldemort came back to power in hers... in both Dumbeldore's and hers. The determination and anger, the fear and worry. All combined into one.  
  
"I want you all to go to your Common Rooms. Perfects seal the doors. No one is to enter, unless it is your house leader or myself." Dumbledore said still looking Cathren in the eyes. "Teachers follow me."  
  
In a panic every one got up and began to run. "Orderly." One person yelled.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Get up to the Common Room." He said and stood. "Go!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked and looked at him.   
  
Harry looked at Cathren she was walking out of the hall. "What I should have done long ago." He took off running to catch up with Cathren. He could hear Hermione yell as he ran.  
  
"Harry no!"  
  
He saw Cathren round a corner. Every one was out of the halls. No one was left. They were all heading towards the Common Rooms. He rounded the corner to see Cathren with her wand out. Harry walked forward. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I saw some one come down here... they were not a teacher." She said and looked at him. "Why are you not on your way up to the Common Room?" Did she really think he was that chicken  
  
"Because we share the same responsibility and because I want let you do this alone. I don't want my last family member to die either." Harry said and pulled out his wand.   
  
"Stupefy." Some one yelled and Cathren saw Harry hit the ground.   
  
"Harry!" Cathren yelled and dropped to the ground beside him. He was stunned.  
  
She saw feet in front of her. She looked up to see the man they called Lucius Malfoy looking down at her. He had his wand pointed right at her head. "Get up." He said and smiled.  
  
Cathren lunged forward and grabbed his wand. He kicked her off and walked over. He grabbed her hair and jerked her to her feet. "I would stun you but my master wants you awake for a while." He conjured a stretcher for Harry and they walked the hall to another door.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanx, Legacy(FD)x for adding me to your favs. I hope if others are reading that they like it to. Please R/R. I would really like to know what people think of the story. TTFN, thanks. 


	6. CH7: Vengance

Chapter seven  
  
Dumbledore walked to the door. He looked out. Voldemort was standing smiling up at him. There were at least a hundred Death Eaters behind him. One of them was on Dumbledore's side. Snape had left the school early that morning. Sirius moved to stand by his side. "Hermione and Ron said that Harry ran off after Cathren. She was chasing some one down a hall when they followed Harry. They were called back by McGonagall."  
  
"Girl is going to get herself killed." Dumbledore muttered and shook his head. He had a responsibility. He had to keep the students safe.  
  
All the Death Eaters began to look off to the left. What were they looking at? Lucius Malfoy walked forward pulling Cathren along by both arms. Harry floated in the air behind them. Dumbledore looked on in anger.  
  
Cathren turned her head. Where was Harry? She could'nt see Harry. Then he came out of the gate. When she turned she slammed back against Lucius in fright after coming face to face with Lord Voldemort. Voldemort smiled his lip less smile. He grabbed her jaw.  
  
"Well if it is'nt the lovely Keeper of Light." He said and looked back at Dumbledore. "This could not have been more easier." He let her jaw go. "If you follow us I kill Potter." He said and they turned heading into the forest.  
  
"My God what has she done." Dumbledore said and turned to Sirius. "I want you to turn into you Snuffles. Follow them but no matter what you see do not act. Unless he goes to kill her or Harry. But, do not act."  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius said and turned into a dog.  
  
*   
  
Cathren fell to her knees. The pain surging through her body made her scream. Every time she was hit with the curse it felt different. In some way it brought pain to a different part, greater then the others. She held her stomach, she thought she was going to be sick. The darkness began to come. She was going to pass out. In the back ground Voldemort and his Death Eaters were laughing. All except one. He looked on with pity. She felt the blackness come. I am not going to pass out. Not here, not in front of them. I will not be weak. If I die I die standing, facing death.  
  
Cathren sat on her heals against the wall. She looked up at the Dark Lord and then over at Harry. He was still dead to the world. Not even when they hit him with the curse did he wake up. He was still feeling the effects of the stunning curse.   
  
Voldemort smiled his lip less smile. "Lets play a game."  
  
Snape had been told not to interfere unless Voldemort went to kill her or Harry. But, he could'nt stand to watch them do this. He had seen this to many times, but to do it to children?  
  
"Oh," Cathren said and leaned her head back. "a game. Well what do you want to play? Kiss my butt or up yours?" She asked sarcastically and smirked. Cathren went to stand.  
  
Be quite you stupid girl. Snape thought as he watched his masters smile fade.   
  
"You are an arrogant girl. I shall teach you a lesson. You shall not stand when I am through with you." He said and raised his wand. Cathren clenched her teeth bracing herself for the pain to come.   
  
"Crucio." Voldemort said and watched as she cried out in agony. She slumped forward, the longer he held the curse on her the longer she cried. When he had finished she was sprawled on the ground panting and gasping for air. Voldemort turned to his followers. "You see, women always need a lesson. You must bring them to their knees sometimes."  
  
As he spoke Cathren looked up from the ground. I will not give him the pleasure. I will make him kill me before tonight. I will let some one else be born. Let them have a chance. I will not die lying on the ground begging for death. I will stand and face it. I will stand, I will face death. I will stand, I will face death. Cathren said that in her head over and over. Before she knew it she was rising from the ground on shaky legs. Death Eaters began to watch almost in awe.  
  
Lay down girl. Your going to get yourself killed. Maybe that is what she wants. Maybe she wants to give some one else a chance? Snape watched as his master turned slowly around. He expected him to kill her for testing him. He did'nt, he smiled.  
  
"Now that... is a real woman." He said and looked around. "I know what you are trying my dear. I will not kill you... no matter what you do... or say."  
  
"Oh, that means allot coming from a Halfblood, Tom Riddle." Cathren said through gritted teeth. It hurt to talk. It hurt to stand. But, she was going to. No matter what.  
  
Voldemort looked at Lucius. He said something and a boy with blond hair walked forward. "Young Malfoy, what do you think her punishment should be for her insolence?" Voldemort asked and smiled at his young follower. Then he looked back at Cathren with those horrible red eyes.   
  
Cathren looked over. Harry was coming to. He was waking up. No Harry, don't. Stay a sleep. Don't wake, they'll kill you. I don't want you to watch.   
  
"What ever you wish, my lord, is enough." Draco said and smiled.   
  
"Thats a good lad, fall back into your line." Voldemort said and turned to Snape. "What do you think my faithful Death Eater?"  
  
"I think we should leave her be. Would'nt want her to weak to start the ritual my master." Snape said and bowed his head.  
  
"True, true." Voldemort said and shook his head. He looked down at Harry. "Potter is coming around. We can play with him to pass the time. Lucius, did you give Severus there wands?"   
  
"Yes sir." Lucius said and bowed his head.  
  
"Good." Voldemort said and smiled towards Harry. "Lets have some fun with Potter."  
  
"No!" Cathren yelled and limped off to Harry. She fell in front of him and sat with her arms out to block any curse they sent at him. "Why don't you pick on some one your own size lizard head!"   
  
Voldemort bit back the urge to kill her. He smiled an amused smile. "But, he is my size."   
  
"Well pick on some one who shares the same face as you." Cathren said and smirked. She was having fun making him mad. She could tell by the way he was gripping his wand that he was having a time trying to hold back the impulse to kill her.  
  
"My, dear you are trying my patients. If I were you I would hold my tongue." Voldemort said and watched as Harry rose from the ground behind her.  
  
"If I were you I would get a make over or a mask to hide my face." Cathren said and locked eyes with him. He had a glare on her that sent chills down her spine. But, she would not show him. To show fear is to show weakness. I will not be weak.   
  
"My dear you have earned my admiration." Voldemort said and stepped forward. She had definitely not expected that one.  
  
"What if I do not want it?" Cathren asked and felt some ones hand on her shoulder. It was Harry's hand.  
  
"You have earned it never the less. Are you not afraid of me?" He asked and looked at her.  
  
Cathren was not going to answer. She was afraid. "No." She said plainly.  
  
"I believe you are." Voldemort said and raised his wand. "Are you afraid of me. Imperio. Tell me."  
  
No! Don't tell him. Don't let him know. No! No! "Yes and no." She said and looked up. "I am not afraid of a lizard head like you. Dark wizard or not, you are still a halfblood, lizard head! Its the wand that you hold that scares me."  
  
Voldemort could not hold it in any longer. He raised his wand. "Avada Kad -"   
  
"My lord!" Snape yelled and stepped forward.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Voldemort said and turned. He walked back to the table. "I have tired of your insolence my dear. I think it is time I taught you manners."   
  
"Leave her alone Voldemort!" Harry said from behind Cathren. He stood up and walked in front of her. "Deal with me."  
  
"Harry, no." Cathren said and pulled on his hand.  
  
"Fine Potter." Voldemort said with disdain. He pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio." Harry screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees. "This is a lesson in valor Potter. Heroes always go through pain before they die."  
  
Harry heard Cathren yell something. Then the pain was gone. Cathren had slung herself over him. She was feeling the curse now. The screaming stopped and Harry rose up. Cathren fell back on the ground. She had blood coming from her nose.   
  
Don't pass out, Cathren, don't pass out. Cathren told herself. Get up!  
  
"Cathren." Harry said as she tried to get up. She got to her knees and looked at Harry. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. "Cathren!"  
  
"About time." Voldemort said and looked down at her. He waved his wand and ropes wrapped around her. A gag appeared over her mouth. She then floated in the air and dropped on the ground by the wall.  
  
"Now to tend to you Potter." Voldemort said and raised his wand.  
  
*  
  
The sun set in the west. The forest grew dark and fog crept around. The moon rose high in the sky. It was like the statues watched you in the Temple of Light. They watched as the last of the Keepers slept. Cathren still slept. She had passed out six hours ago and had not bugged since. Harry was lying by the wall. He was pretending to be uncontuse. He did not want to feel the pain any more.  
  
Cathren jerked awake. Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He crawled forward and pulled the gag down. "Are you ok?" Harry asked and untied her hands.  
  
"I'm fine." She wispered and rubbed her wrists. She did'nt seem fine. "What time is it?" She asked and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Around nine." Harry said and looked around. "Voldemort knocked off about four hours ago. Got bored I guess. He is talking with his men."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. You should'nt have followed me." Cathren said and shook her head. She reached down to untie her legs.  
  
"That was my choice. I made it and here I am. No use fretting over it. We have to come up with a plan to get out of this mess." Harry whispered and looked around again. "Any ideas."  
  
"Ya, one." Cathren said and smiled. "Run like hell."   
  
"We would'nt get two feet before they kill us." Harry said and leaned back against the wall. "When does this ritual take place?"   
  
"When the clouds reveal the moon. Which should be in about thirty minutes." Cathren said and leaned back against the wall. She sighed and turned her head towards them. "Great way to go out, hu?"  
  
"Ya," Harry said looking up at the moon. "If Snape would give us our wands we might have a fighting chance."  
  
"He has orders I think from Uncle Albus. I think he is to wait until the ritual begins." Cathren said glancing at Snape and then back at the moon. "I'm sorry." She said in a whisper.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked and turned his head towards her. She had said I'm sorry already.  
  
"If I would'nt have met you, you would'nt be in this situation. I'm sorry." She said and turned her head away.  
  
Harry shook his head. "If you would'nt have met me we would'nt have fallen in love." He had just said the word. Maybe it did describe how he felt. "We probably would'nt have won the Quiditch Cup and I would'nt have had a date for the Seventh Year Banquet. If I am going to die, I'll go down fighting to protect myself and you. If I'm going to die I am glad it will be with you."  
  
"Thanks." Cathren said not knowing weather to be happy or sad. She was so scared, she did'nt know what to do. "I'm scared Harry."  
  
"So am I, so am I." Harry said and grabbed her hand, he gave it a squeeze.  
  
Minutes passed and they said no more. They waited for what would be the end. They waited for death.   
  
After what seemed like an hour Voldemort walked up to them. "It is time to die my dear." He said and pulled her to her feet. Harry stood up. "I will tend to you later Potter." He said and walked around the table. He let her go and handed her an amulet of some sort. "Begin Keeper."  
  
Cathren looked at Harry for a moment. Then she looked at the moon. She held up the amulet. The light from the moon, in a beam, flowed into the amulet. Then the light hit the wall and finally disappeared. The strange writing on the wall began to glow.  
  
"Read." Voldemort said and smiled.  
  
"The evil has come on this night to slay the one who is light... Place the witch upon the table... Cast the knife to end her life, setting free her soul.... giving darkness full control." Cathren said and looked at Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort smiled. He grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. Cathren balled her fist up and hit his jaw. Then she spun around and kicked him. He fell backwards. Death Eaters all aimed there wands at her. "Don't kill her!" Voldemort roared and stood up.   
  
Harry could'nt believe what he had just seen. She had hit Voldemort. Although what did she have to lose.  
  
"Bring the book here." Voldemort commanded. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and handed him a book. "He opened it up to the back and pulled out a dagger. Voldemort held up his wand. Cathren knew he could'nt kill her, so what was he doing. Then she felt something latch around one of her wrists. It was a shackle. He put his wand away and began to walk forward with the dagger high in the air.  
  
What happened next happened so fast. A huge black dog came out of no where. Then Snape was running forward. He threw Harry his wand and then stood in front of Cathren. He said something and the book flew forward. "Go around to the other side." He said and handed her the book and wand.  
  
  
  
Cathren jumped up on the table in a crouch and rolled off the side. Her arm hanging in the air. She unlocked her wrist with a wave of her wand and then opened the book. Sirius had transformed from his dog form to human. They were forming a magic shield. Although they were not alone. Out of the woods came four teachers. Professors, Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Madam Hootch. They were stunning right and left.  
  
Harry stood crouched next to her and stunned the Death Eaters that came to close.  
  
Cathren began to read. "In the light I stand, while darkness falls on my command." The wind began to blow and lighting popped. She ducked at a lighting flash. "Evil comes it calls my name. I shall not hear my ears be slain." She looked at Harry for a moment. "It's at the door. It howls and snorts, like its owner I call it forth." The wind picked up and blew her hair around. She held her wand tight in her hand. "Now it feeds and as it dines I'll show tis' rightfully mine." Cathren held her head up to shout over the wind. "I am to Keeper, I am the Key, I am the soul, the sun, and the sea!" She then returned to the book. "Darkness cowers before me!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw something hit Harry and he flew up hitting one of the status. Voldemort aperated in front of her. "So you shall see as my holy light engulfs you whole," Voldemort raised his wand. "setting free your wicked soul, showing you your long lost past." Harry began to get up.   
  
Harry saw Cathren on her knees, looking up at Voldemort. He saw Voldemort with his hood up and wand pointed at her. Then it came to him. The statue he had seen. The one with the woman on her knees looking up at the hooded figure. He saw the same look on Cathren's face.  
  
"All the evil that has passed." She said and looked up at him.  
  
"Now you die." Voldemort said and smiled.  
  
"All the wrong that you have done, Until all is done," She said and Voldemort began the killing spell. "leaving only Light... moon and sun." She held up her wand quickly. A powerful light came out and hitting Voldemort in the chest. He flew up and hit the wall. Cathren grabbed her wand with both hands. "Kill him Harry!" She yelled and pushed her wand forward.  
  
Harry did'nt know what to do.   
  
"Harry, kill him! I can't hold out much longer! He is to powerful... kill him!" She yelled and her arms began to shake.  
  
Harry held up his wand. Everything came flooding back. Everything he had heard that Voldemort had done. Everything he knew about his parents death. The things he had went through because of Voldemort. Finally the picture of his parents appeared in his head. (Dumbledore has the power, but Harry has the vengance, Cathren had said.) "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and a green light hit Voldemort. The bright light from Cathrens wand stopped and she fell to the ground.  
  
Harry saw the wall crumble. It was going to fall on Cathren. He ran forward and grabbed her arm. He fell on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and rolled underneath the stone table. The wall fell, crumbling all around and that was all he saw.  
  
* * * 


	7. CH8: Awaken

Chapter eight  
  
Harry opened his eyes. They had to aguste to the bright sun light flowing into the hospital wing. He lyed there for a minute looking up at the ceiling. I'm alive! I lived! Harry went to sit up, but a wave of dizziness and pain in his head stopped him. When he fell back down two people rushed over. One was Hermione and the other Ron.   
  
"Harry you're awake!" Hermione said and gave him a hug.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked in a tired voice. "How long have I been a sleep?"  
  
"Oh, days." Ron said and smiled.  
  
"We were so scared. We thought you were'nt going to make it. You and Cathren lost alot of blood." Hermione said and looked past him.  
  
"Cathren! Where is she, is she ok?" He asked and tried to sit up. Ron put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down gently.   
  
"She is fine. You both were a mess when the teachers brought you back. Took them all night to dig you out of the rubble. You would'nt be alive if you would'nt have been under that table." Hermione said and looked up again. "Even Madam Pomfery thought you weren't going to make it. The both of you had crushed limbs. You had horrible broken legs and a broken arm. Cathren had two broken arms and one broken leg, plus a cracked rib cage."  
  
"Voldemort! Is he dead? Did they find his body?" Harry asked in a quickened manner when he remembered what had happened.  
  
"Ya they found it before they found the two of you. Sirius said that when Cathren completed the spell and you used the killing curse he died. You killed him Harry." Ron said and smiled. "You were powerful enough."  
  
"Cathren helped. She was the main reason we succeeded." Harry said and turned his head. He saw Cathren. She looked like hell. He probably did to. "Has she come awake?"   
  
"Nope, you are first." Ron said and smiled. "Sirius is sleeping on the other side. He has refused to leave encase you woke up."  
  
Harry turned his head to find his Godfather sleeping. Harry smiled and looked back at his friends. "What about the Death Eaters?" Harry asked and looked at them in turn.  
  
"Oh, when they saw the wall fall and there master die, they ran. Most of them got away. But, they were soon found by Lupin and Professor McGonagall. The others were stunned."   
  
"Did they get Malfoy?" Harry asked and licked his dry lips.  
  
"Both of them." Hermione said and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so glad your alive Harry. You don't have to tell us what happened while you were with Voldemort."   
  
"Oh it is real easy. It does'nt bother me to think about it. I did'nt see anything incredibly horrible this time. I felt incredibly horrible, but did'nt see anything incredibly horrible. Cathren had to of felt horrible, she kept jumping in front of the Curtianus curse for me. But, she was hit with it long before. I remember coming to and hearing her making fun of Voldemort. She was calling him lizard head and stuff."  
  
"Sirius said that Cathren punched Voldemort." Hermione said eager to know.  
  
"Ya." Harry said and smiled. "She probably did allot more while I was sleeping. Because I could tell while she was in front of me that Voldemort had a look on his face, weather he was going to kill her or not. He went to, but Snape stopped him."   
  
Sirius rose up out of bed. "Harry your awake!" He said and lunged forward, giving him a hug. "Thank God you are alive."  
  
"Of, course I am alive." Harry said and smiled. "I can't leave you all alone."   
  
"No you can't." Sirius said and smiled. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Besides the pain all over, ya." Harry said sarcasticly and looked at the three of them.  
  
Madam Pomfery came bustling into the room. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I will need you to leave now. Mr. Potter needs rest."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ron said and sighed. "Bye, Harry."  
  
"Bye Ron." Harry said and watched as his two friends left the hospital.  
  
"I want you to tell me the whole story or do you want to wait. Reporters want the whole story too." Sirius said and smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you the whole story and them just the last part." Harry said and took a deep breath.  
  
*   
  
Harry sat on the edge of his hospital bed and looked at Cathren. She had moved about thirty minutes ago. He was hoping she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered and finally opened. She looked around the room before sitting up. When she got half way up she fell back down.   
  
"You are dizzy at first but it wears off." Harry said and smiled.  
  
"Oh." She said and turned her head towards him. "You look like hell." She said and smiled.  
  
"You haven't seen a mirror have you?" Harry asked and walked forward. He sat on the bed beside her.   
  
"Nope." She said putting a hand on his arm. "You did good." Cathren said smiling a proud smile. "You killed the Dark Lord and probably saved a bunch of lives."   
  
"I did'nt think I could do it. I've never killed any one before." Harry said and looked at the ground. "I guess this means your not the Keeper any more?"  
  
"Oh, I am still the Keeper. There is just no great evil out there that I have to kill." She said and sighed. "I'm out of a job... thank God." She squeezed his arm. "So how long have I slept?"  
  
*  
  
Harry and Cathren walked into the Great Hall holding hands that morning and sat down. Every one was looking at them as if they had seen a ghost. Harry smiled and squeezed Cathren's hand. "You get used to it." He said as they sat down.  
  
"I know." Cathren said and smiled. She still had a couple of bruises and cuts, just as he did. "Good morning."  
  
"How are you two feeling on your first day of freedom?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It is not freedom until they get rid of those darned reporters." Harry said and smiled.  
  
"Is that not the truth." Cathren said and sipped some of her drink. "Well, we only have a week left."   
  
"I know, it feels like we have'nt been here very long. This is our last year. What are we going to do?" Hermione asked and looked at them.   
  
Ron put an arm around Hermione. "I know what you could do." He said and smiled.  
  
"What?" She asked and looking at him.  
  
"You could marry me." He said smiling a huge smile.  
  
"Your playing with me." Hermione said and pushed him away.  
  
"No I'm not." He said and fiddled with his pocket. He pulled something out. It was a plastic ring. "I bought this at Hogsmead a week ago. It is just there until I get out and get a real one. Will you marry me Hermione Granger?"  
  
"I...I..." She did'nt know what to say.  
  
"Say yes already." Cathren said and smiled.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said and gave Ron a hug.   
  
"Don't you two think you are a little young?" Harry asked looking at them.  
  
"I said will you marry me, not I do. We could wait." Ron said and smiled.  
  
*  
  
The reporters came and asked there questions. The week passed more quickly than how they wanted it. Cathren and Harry dreaded the last day. They did'nt want to leave, at least Harry. Cathren on the other hand would'nt leave. Dumbledore stayed at the school. It was officially her home. Until she was old enough to get one on her own. Harry was going to be an Auror. He had passed his test and would be training with Sirius and Cathren. He was going to see her any way. Ron and Hermione had also decided to get a job in government. Hermione wanted to get a job in Magical Creature Rights. Ron wanted to become minister of magic, but he would have to work up to that. He settled for Auror.   
  
So when the last day came they said their good byes. Although it really was'nt good bye. They would see each other again... soon in fact. They would remain friends forever... that was there vow. It may have seemed like the end of an adventure. But, its not the end. Life is the adventure and you have to live while you can. You can not simply wish it away. No matter how hard or how many times you try.   
  
* * *  
  
Please Review if you liked it or not. I want to know what every one who read it thinks. Thank you for even reading it. 


End file.
